


我的恋人是光之战士

by aoceanplus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 54,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoceanplus/pseuds/aoceanplus
Summary: /当我发现我用纸张写无法好好发挥的时候.jpg/因为5.0太刺激了我还想往下写得调整一些逻辑/设定上和原作稍微有些差池/随缘更新 毕竟又要上班又要打本还要画画 女主很忙【不是





	1. Chapter 1

我的恋人是光之战士  
\+ Like a bird flies over your sight

I  
我的恋人尼弗尔海姆是一个光之战士。  
光之战士，拯救世界的英雄？到处忙着跑腿的辛苦人？我不清楚。因为我的尼弗尔海姆是个看起来普通得不能再普通的大男孩，在他工作之余我们见面，从来不谈他的工作——那是他作为光之战士所属的组织，救世诗盟的规定。他总是穿着白色的罩衣和黑色的马裤，短上衣和长靴勾勒得双腿修长引来他人的目光，短发在后脑一缕一缕地翘起来，他乖顺的坐在魔女咖啡馆一角的圆桌旁，看见我走过来时面无表情的脸上浮起一丝微笑，用他轻柔而小的声音和我打招呼：“茉莉。”  
我一直是这么认为的，我的尼弗尔海姆，平凡的救世英雄。直到某个深夜我被通讯贝的电讯提示声从睡梦中唤醒。呼叫我的人是救世诗盟的贤人伊达，她只是简单地说，我给你临时传送番号，现在来北萨纳兰的青磷精錬所。  
光之战士们刚刚击退了加雷马帝国军军团长盖乌斯和他吞吃了三个蛮神的究极神兵，并把桑科瑞德解救出来。诗盟的贤人们带着前来援助的一些冒险者，和从青磷精炼所调来的士兵一起做战后接应，我拿到诗盟签发的传送特许从格里达尼亚赶来时他们已经三三两两的撤回到青磷精炼所；事后我认为他们会如此迅速的通知我前来绝不是考虑到我和尼弗尔海姆的关系，而仅仅是因为我是一个治疗师。  
在夜晚寒冷的沙漠深处落脚，习惯了森林怡人气息的我有些不适应，喷嚏连连。所幸护月族的双眼天生适合夜晚，我很快在熙熙攘攘的人群中找到伊达——通知我前来的贤人的身影，于是我急忙拿起手杖匆匆跑上前在背后轻轻拍了一下她的肩膀。伊达一转身看见我，却像是不知发生了什么一般忽然有些慌乱惊诧：“茉莉！？你为什么在这里？”  
我尴尬地僵在原地不知说什么才好：明明是你半夜把我敲醒告诉我传送特许番号让我快来这里。在这个匆忙混乱的地方自己忽然变得像一个添乱的家伙让我有些措手不及，直到帕帕力莫回过头听见我们的对话；虽然个子小但是远远稳重更多的拉拉菲尔族咒术师一皱眉头，很烦恼似得揉揉眉心抱怨伊达道明明是你自己咋咋呼呼把别人叫来的，这才把我从尴尬的境地中解脱出来，蹲下身问帕帕力莫有什么安排，一颗心却早已不知道飞去了在哪里的尼弗尔海姆身上。  
“唔……是这样，尼弗尔海姆受了点伤，还有他身边还有一个黑魔法师也带着伤。如果你不介意的话能不能帮我们去处理一下？你看这里其他受伤的士兵也很多，还有其他事情……”  
我知道！我知道的！我想要的正是这个回答，诗盟有很多规矩——对于我是光之战士的恋人这个身份来说，而我只是想快些看到已经几个月没有见到的尼弗尔海姆，我甚至懒得去掩饰表情或是眼神中直白地表现出的一切，问帕帕力莫：尼弗尔海姆他人在哪里？  
帕帕力莫给我指了个方向，是精炼所角落里的一个帐篷。辛苦你了，他说着转身去忙别的事情，表情有点奇怪。  
我没在乎那一点小小的细节，道谢后起身跑向帕帕力莫指点给我的那个帐篷，门口站着一个看起来像是士兵的年轻人族小孩，他见我跑过来慌慌张张的张开手臂：不行不行，贤人他们说了无关人等不能进来。  
“我不是无关人等，诗盟的贤者们让我来给这里的光之战士做治疗。”我说着绕开他走进去，小孩在我身后紧张地他眉头探脑：可是他们看起来像快死了一样，你不要被吓到啊！  
他说的太晚了些，我已经掀开门帘走进帐篷一眼看见直挺挺躺在用担架放在桌子上做成的临时床位上的两个高个子男人。  
右边的是一个黑衣男人应该是帕帕力莫提到的黑魔法师，全身都捂得严严实实让人怀疑是一捆黑布丢在担架上，只有暴露在外面的血淋淋的右小腿稍微显示了一些人类的特征。那样的伤口可不算是一点小伤，半边腿几乎可以看见骨骼，而在伤口附近的皮肉也像被什么表面粗糙的东西搓过，翻卷焦灼。  
“啊。”黑衣服的黑魔法师似乎已经看到了我，他懒洋洋地嗯一声算是打招呼：“医生吗？我这个不要紧，你先给他看吧。搞不好他真的会死。”  
“要不是你多事硬要去撞那个球结果吃一脚流沙，我也用不着替你去撞。“同样疲惫无力的调侃从另一边的担架上传来，我把目光移过去，看见那个赤身裸体躺在担架上的男人——他不得不赤身裸体，我所能看到他身上有一半的皮肤被烧灼成血红……或者我甚至不能确定那是否是皮肤，可能已经没有皮肤，只是肌肉组织了，至少他身下被血浸透的担架布料让人觉得他至少半身根本没有皮肤。  
邻床的黑魔法师依然在吐槽这个血淋淋、看起来真的像要死了一样的男人：“可是我有魔法护障（魔罩），顶多会有点灼伤吧。你这种已经撞了好几个球没有任何防御手段剩下还硬要去烧到半边身体几乎能见骨头的算什么，受虐狂？”  
半边身体几乎能见骨的另一个光之战士，我的尼弗尔海姆，轻轻哼了一声转过头不再理会黑魔法师：“雅·修特拉？这种时候还要麻烦你真不好意思……”  
他只说了一半，忽然打住。整个房间陷入令人难堪的寂静中，我猜他看见了我，虽然只剩下一只眼睛和动弹不得的身体，尼弗尔海姆还是努力抬头试图确认自己看到的一切。  
……天啊。许久他才缓缓地接上刚才没说完的话，然后咬住嘴唇重新躺下。  
我立刻可以脑补出这个柔软的人把多少话塞回肚子里，我为什么来了，怎么能看见这么吓人的场景。我已经想象到他总是十天半月的从我面前消失是因为什么，或许还有更多我看不到也想不到的，但是现在——  
“尼弗尔、尼弗尔……”我轻声叫他的名字，走近床边。尼弗尔海姆把脸侧过去，满是为难的神情，我想就这么贸然开始给他治疗也许不是个好主意，便先在他皮肤依然完好的一侧为他把轻微的割伤治愈，并向措不及防像个孩子似得缩起身体的他解释我忽然出现的理由：“是帕帕力莫和伊达让我来的，修特拉小姐可能没有空吧？”  
尼弗尔海姆依然蜷缩着身体，青白的背脊在寒冷的夜晚里颤抖。  
他用大剑作为武器，曾经用过弓箭；在我们分离很长一段时间后我们再次见面时他背上背着比他还高的大剑，他花了很长时间给我解释这把剑是怎么回事，虽然我听得半懂不懂，但是他总是说这是为了保护他想保护的东西这一点令我感到愉快而温暖。他号称自己投身黑暗，但却依然是一个格外柔软的人；比如现在他蜷缩着，无助地颤抖，竟然是因为我看见这场面而无措。  
“没事的……尼弗尔……”我不知道怎么安慰这样的尼弗尔海姆，只能轻抚他的尖耳朵；尼弗尔海姆是从萨雷安移居到格里达尼亚的精灵族，在血统上和格里达尼亚的精灵族不相同，属于黑影精灵，有苍白的皮肤、漆黑的头发和清澈的眼窝。但是他的耳朵，很不同，比同族都短，尖尖的耳朵乖顺地贴在耳边，俏皮可爱，让他瘦削的脸看起来不至于那样严肃。此刻这对耳朵也在微微颤动，我有尚保留着从森林带来的暖意的手心轻轻握住尼弗尔海姆冰凉的耳廓，慢慢扳动他的肩膀让他平躺回担架上——把全是伤的一侧身体压着不想让我看见，可是他要有多疼呢？我让他平躺着，听见他浅浅地喘气，一手轻轻把他半边还残存的刘海整理整齐。  
半边的尼弗尔海姆像个可怕的怪物……我把视线停留在他的脸上，尽量不露出任何会令他在意的表情：“现在告诉我雅·修特拉小姐平时是怎么为你们治疗的可以吗？”  
尼弗尔海姆紧抿双唇一语不发。倒是旁边的黑魔法师讪讪开口，口气里一副你们太酸了我看不下去了的调调：“其实修特拉也不做啥，我们到了时间就会自己恢复，只是有的地方可能因为以太的转换不够可能会比较慢，她需要做的只是帮忙在那里使用治疗术而已，不然会……比如说留个坑在身体上。”  
黑魔法师说话带一点口音，有些句尾我听得不是很明白。然而关键句我确信自己没有听错。  
他说，自己恢复。  
我看一眼黑魔法师脚上和溃烂差不多的伤口，再看看半边身体几乎融化的尼弗尔海姆，我的恋人。  
我的普通的、很少笑但笑容如此温暖、身体冰冷但怀抱那样结实令人安心的恋人。他露出了绝望又痛苦的表情。  
“要是我能动的话我现在就把你那多事的舌头拔下来。拉文德。”他冷冷地对旁边的黑魔法师说，我从没听过的，比沙漠深处的夜晚更寒冷的语调。  
“他总要知道的。”黑魔法师根本不在乎尼弗尔海姆的恐吓，甚至把鲜红的舌头伸出来向他挑衅：“帕帕一定要把我们俩藏在这里，也不就是不想让那些无关紧要的冒险者看见吗？难道你觉得如果有人知道我们是这样的，还会把我们叫做英雄，总想要和我们接触，总是赞美我们吗？虽然见公众是我们的头儿的事情——啊，开始了。”  
黑魔法师所说的开始大约是指自行恢复。我没心思听他说什么，盯着尼弗尔海姆。  
那个在我记忆里总是温和又柔软的男人，蜷缩着身体，捂住脸。试图阻止我看见这场不属于人类范畴的异变，怪物般的祝福。然而我确实能看见他的毁坏的皮肤的边缘正在以肉眼可见的速度自行修复，缓慢地，但是确实发生着。我目瞪口呆地看着发生在这两个人身上的、超越奇迹的事情，旁边的黑魔法师喊了我好几次，才让我回过神。  
“我说你，来了就干点正事儿。”黑魔法师终于也不再是一脸轻浮的神情（虽然我只能看见他的一只眼睛，但是他总让我觉得他说话的时候总是神情轻佻的），显然在无关人等面前发生这种事也不是他喜欢的。我忽然对他们有一丝深深的抱歉，要是我在门口再等等，或者找到修特拉小姐问一下情况，也许就不用让他们在经历身体如此痛苦的时刻还要再忍受精神上的痛苦。我拿起丢在一旁的幻杖，走上前一点表示我有准备好。  
黑魔法师用眼神递出一丝感谢的笑意：“你用手感知以太的流动是否是均匀的，如果没有的话，在阻断的地方用治疗术就可以……多关照你的尼弗尔一点，他那张帅脸上留了坑或者屁股上有个洞，对你们的未来生活不太好吧。”  
虽然说的内容有些下流，但黑魔法师确实是在对尼弗尔海姆和我表示关照，我小声地向他道谢，把精神专注于他们身体的以太流转上。  
除此之外我需要把尼弗尔的身体翻过来一些，他依然固执地把伤口压在下面令我很为难，只能花一些时间去劝说他。  
“尼弗尔。尼弗尔。”我一边搬动他的肩膀一边喊他的名字，他的肩膀在我的手掌下面剧烈地颤抖，一点细小的声音从双手间漏出来。  
对不起，对不起，茉莉……这个没有任何错误的男人小声啜泣着，不断地道歉，喊我的名字，像个无助的孩子。  
我只能用力地把他推平，再翻到另一边，因为压迫过甚的缘故，背后的确有一些地方以太的流转非常不均匀。我慢慢地给他的背脊一侧用治疗术，在空隙的时间里给黑魔法师去调整以太。这项工作并不像黑魔法师说的那么轻描淡写，很艰难，也许有我修行不够的成分在里面；在我感到以太要被消耗殆尽时，雅·修特拉小姐急匆匆的跑进来。  
“天啊……”她第一个音节不受控制地爆出来，才意识到床上两位伤患需要休息，急忙捂住嘴把声音压下去。  
伊达说她帮我找了治疗师来顶替一下，可她怎么能让你来？！回头让我好好收拾她。修特拉小姐气冲冲地小声埋怨道，她已经把幻杖拿在手中做好准备：“去休息吧茉莉，接下来的交给我就好了。”她熟练地用手拂过黑魔法师受伤的腿，检查以太的流动后，加上护盾加固，转身走向尼弗尔海姆。  
“尼弗尔——”雅·修特拉用轻柔的口吻对尼弗尔海姆说，你要放松一点：“情绪不稳定的话，以太的流动也是不稳定的。”  
她叹了口气，用更多的治愈术去抚平尼弗尔海姆的伤口。为什么你每次到这个时候都这么不安呢，明明是一定会好好恢复的。  
我踟蹰在原地，不知是否应该出去。我想留在我的恋人身边，告诉他我不在乎这种东西……大约是不在乎的，他活着比什么都重要。如果他是一个普通人，我现在大概只能抱着他冰冷半毁的尸体哭泣；但我目睹了这一切，知道了他的秘密却让他如此痛苦，他或许只是想像普通人一样和我站在一起，像我一样脆弱，会轻而易举的死亡，可以轻易地承若同生共死……或许他会因为水晶的桎梏长久地活下去，一直活下去，在我不存在于这个世界上的几千几百年后，依然为了水晶的使命而活着，而奔命，而连续不断地穿越生死。  
我终于感到了夜深的寒意，终于像我的战栗不止的恋人那样也抱紧身体瑟瑟发抖起来。  
一件粗布的棉袍递到我的面前，我抬起头，看见帕帕力莫不知何时也进来了帐篷。  
“我们出去坐坐吧，我猜你需要喝点热的缓解疲劳……”体贴人的拉拉菲尔族大叔说，军队的食堂准备了洞山羊肉汤，除此之外。“我们还得去乌尔达哈支取一些特级回复药，来回的时间刚好赶上给他们在治疗结束后服用。”  
我回头看看雅·修特拉，她正给尼弗尔海姆施加护盾，后者依然保持蜷曲的姿势背对我躺在床上，虽然我很想看看他，但是此时我觉得还是不要去惊动他比较好。雅·修特拉对我和帕帕力莫点点头，示意我们安心去。我便接过帕帕力莫的棉袍穿上，跟着他走出帐篷。  
在门帘落下的瞬间，我听见帐篷里漏出一点断续而无力的抽泣声，夹杂着修特拉的安慰和黑魔法师拉文德善意的戏言。  
我端着一杯热腾腾的肉汤跟着帕帕力莫通过传送来到乌尔达哈，要是平时我可能会惊叹以太传送如此便利或感慨不灭队的伙食太好了……用料十足的羊肉汤，鲜味浓郁让人极有食欲。但现在我心事重重无法掩盖，只是跟在帕帕力莫身后一直走，看着前面的拉拉菲尔大叔像品酒一样一口一口喝着木头杯子里的汤。  
“好喝吗？”  
一路无话经过漫长的白玉小巷，帕帕力莫忽然问道。我忙不迭地答道是的……军队的伙食都是这么好的吗？  
“尼弗尔海姆他，太年轻了。”帕帕力莫答非所问地回答道。  
我愣了一愣。  
看来他并不是只想找个人来帮他搬东西。但是他想说什么呢——说实话我不再想听更令人丧气的事情了，我需要的只是尼弗尔会隔三差五地来找我，和我耳鬓厮磨度过几个小时或者几天，偶尔享受一下肉体的欢愉——这都不重要，我需要的只是我的恋人安好的在这个世界上，平凡而无忧地活着。  
伊达说要找你来帮忙的时候我有点犹豫是否应该阻止她，但是我还是没有阻止，还把你引向那里；就像尼弗尔说要带你来认识大家时一样。帕帕力莫耸耸肩抬头看我，走在前面的拉拉菲尔回头看我有些吃力，我在夜色下隐隐看见他充满歉意，宝石般的双眼。  
“抱歉。我一开始的时候就想阻止尼弗尔海姆和任何人陷入爱恋，但是我没做到；在这之后伊达想叫你来帮手为他治疗，我又没有阻止他，甚至想让你来知道比较好。”  
我不是那个意思……拉拉菲尔慢慢说。“是因为尼弗尔海姆他太年轻了。他才几岁？我没记错的话去不悔战阵讨伐伊芙利特的时候他19岁，是这些被选中的人中年纪最小的一个。对他来说‘光之战士’只是个职业，他总以为自己还应该是个普通人，只是在工作时和别人有些不一样罢了。当他被伊芙利特的爪子撕裂却还活着，发现自己已经本质上不像人类的时候，他的精神崩溃了。”  
所以有几个月他没联系你，是我们强制把他的通讯贝收起来了，抱歉。帕帕力莫说：我们想还给你一个至少有勇气活下去的尼弗尔海姆。  
我无言以对，有点想生气却没有出发点。无名的怒气变成一口叹息送到唇边。  
我的恋人是光之战士。那我的愤怒大概就是诅咒这个世界。世界的起源剥夺了我的恋人作为一个人类的权利，把他变成自己的使徒。  
我赖以生存的世界，此刻是我的敌人，和我争夺我深爱的人。  
最开始我认识尼弗尔海姆的时候他看起来像个普通人，名不见经传。穿着简单随便应是行会出售的革制战装，到处都露出几缕令人害羞的干净洁白的皮肤。他坐在招募版旁，浅色的双眼紧张地盯来来往往经过招募版的人群，手中紧紧拽着自己发出的招募的副本。  
我出于好奇瞥了一眼他要去的地方。  
是塔尔塔拉墓园，大约只是之前一些工作的后续——那时候我也只是一个普通的冒险者，由于格里达尼亚的冒险者行会和双蛇党的合作关系，偶尔能拿到军队的指派。救世诗盟对我来说是个更加遥远的东西，我们接到的很多工作是诗盟的工作中的一小部分，他们人手有限，而这个世界上有太多事情要他们操心。也许是因为有些事情太过琐碎了，他们无暇关顾，而冒险者们也不屑一顾；那时尼弗尔海姆拿着无人问津的招募纸在木板边坐了很久，我只是想顺手蹭一个任务，顺便帮他一把：冒险者们多少相信善有善报，我也一样。那之后我们交换了通讯呗番号，约定有任务的时候一同行动。  
我们的确约过几次，非常单纯地去完成任务。他不太笑也很少说话，偶尔会让人觉得不近人情，我也曾怀疑他只是想搭上治疗师或者防护职业冒险者的便利，为此暗自生气。就在我气鼓鼓地打算从出口退出千狱时，尼弗尔海姆忽然拉了我一下。稍等。他只说了两个字。  
我退后一步，问他还有什么事情。  
尼弗尔海姆犹豫了一会儿着，从背后摸出一个竖琴。那时他还是个弓箭手，我一直不理解他为什么要随身带着竖琴；他抱着竖琴羞涩地低着头，修长的手指拂过琴弦奏出几个清脆的音符，像是一阵清风穿过阴森的蜘蛛巢穴。  
“我想约你出去散步。”他轻声说，久违地微微一笑。  
我上次看见尼弗尔海姆笑是我自告奋勇陪他闯墓园，他提着杨树木做的长弓，对我笑了笑小声说谢谢。我答应下来，完全忘记了刚才还在想要删他通讯番号再也不让他占便宜的事情。我们从千狱出来，天色已近黄昏。晃晃荡荡地经过妖精暂留地，尼弗尔海姆去把他的任务交付完毕，我们沿着吊桥向森林深处走，在一片光彩灿烂的悬钩群的湖畔坐下。  
尼弗尔海姆拨弄琴弦，随心随意地弹着小曲，有的是经常在格里达尼亚的露天剧场听见的曲目，有的从未在哪里听过，但调子都很随和，我在一旁胡乱的哼哼也能跟上。演奏时有时停，我们都不说话，静静望着湖对面斑斓的景象。  
“其实我……想和你交往。”尼弗尔海姆低声说。忽然地。  
我很惊奇，不是因为他提出想和我交往，而是因为我对于他提出这件事不太惊奇而惊奇。倒不如说我甚至对这个请求期待已久。可能是因为我被尼弗尔海姆的容貌迷了心窍，我认真的这样思考着看着他的侧脸，长得过分且浓密的睫毛上沾了些许花粉，说，好啊。  
“而且我……想和你做。”他小声地把后半句说完，用一种慌乱而抱歉的眼神看了我一眼，又匆匆忙忙地撇开视线。  
气氛忽然失去了浪漫的气味，我哑然失笑。  
“你是想和我做，才要求和我交往吗？”我甚至都想不到生气，他长着这么一副知性的脸，可我此刻觉得他可能只是个十六七岁急于泄欲的青少年，当然那时我也才刚20岁，但是和要到二十五六岁才算成年的精灵族不同，20岁的猫魅族已经是实打实的成年人了，偶尔会有散不掉的精力要靠一些特殊途径发泄。尼弗尔海姆慌张的转过身，诚惶诚恐。  
不是的，他真的像个犯错的小孩一样低下头喏喏地解释：“我…………”  
年轻的尼弗尔海姆慌慌张张的解释，在他第一次被我帮助的时候，就很想和我交往。他说他羞于表达这些，只能通过接领任务邀我出来，见了面又不知说什么好，又害怕我反感他是男性却抱有这种感情，兜兜转转好几次，直到他的年轻缺乏经验的身体兜不住他日渐庞大的幻妄肖想。  
“对不起……我在说些什么……”尼弗尔海姆终于停止了诉说，把脸埋进膝盖里蜷起身体：“请你忘记这些吧。”  
那时他还留着长发，垂下头时少见的雪白颀长的脖子露了出来，我看着那一段在他身上好比女性胴体般稀有少见的部位，下意识地问道：“说要想做，你做过吗？”  
我当时一定是被这个人少见的迷人诱惑得失了智。就这么把手里的幻杖扔到旁边，把长袍的上衣部分解开缠在腰上，无视尼弗尔海姆惊诧的目光把他掀翻在地骑上他的胯部；尼弗尔海姆显然被他没料到的展开吓了一跳，这正是我想要的，看着木然摇头的年轻精灵族男孩，我得意洋洋地解开裤子的扣子把那玩意儿掏出来在他面前晃晃：“你没做过的话，我就从怎么用嘴开始教你吧。”  
他非常听话，又很聪明；如今回想起来光之战士大抵都聪明又听话，符合使徒的特质；在我三言两语的粗糙教育中把我舔得欲仙欲死，无法控制地在他嘴里硬起来。我忍不住小声夸奖他真能干，下意识地用手抓住他的后脑把他向我的胯下按，直到他发出为难的干呕声才急急忙忙退出来射在草地上……有一瞬间我甚至想就直接射在他的嘴里让他一点不剩的吞下去，他漆黑的头发，湿漉漉又不安的眼睛、挂满粘稠液体的嘴唇和苍白的皮肤都迷人极了。我推着尼弗尔海姆的肩膀，他顺从地躺在草地上，在我咬住他的喉结时，甚至没有任何提醒，他自己乖乖地开始解开猎装上的武装皮带，把衬衣的扣子一粒一粒剥开，并慢慢地把手伸向自己的下体。  
我在野外的草地上把一个几小时前刚请求和我交往的男人的身体从上到下啃了个遍，留下各种牙印和吻痕，套弄他的生殖器，让他看着自己胯下的玩意儿慢慢变红变硬惊慌无措，到了该做点什么时，我问他怎么办。  
“这是我后面的第一次，你想试试吗？”我用臀缝摩擦他的阴茎，看他羞得满脸通红，双手不知道往哪里摆，忍不住偷偷笑起来。  
尼弗尔海姆用手肘撑起身体，虽然他害羞但是眼睛却无比清澈，没有一丝下流或是淫秽的影子；他撑起来用手拉住我的胳膊。  
“伊利亚特先生……”他依然用轻而小小的声音说：“因为是第一次，还是请用我的身体吧。”  
说话时我向后看去，发现尼弗尔海姆的肛门上还插着我之前拿出来当润滑剂和清洗剂的以太药的瓶子，这么长时间里他竟然都老老实实地夹着这玩意儿没让它掉出去，瓶子底端有一些混合了体液的粉蓝色液体，我顺手拔掉那个瓶子，随着一声情色的响声有更多粘稠的体液顺着被撑开的穴口流出来；用手指把积液扒拉掉，应尼弗尔海姆的要求，我扶着自己阴茎用力插进去，顺手握住他的生殖器，用手指堵住渗出液体的铃口。  
我之所以还能在我和尼弗尔海姆上了数不清次数的床，玩过各种让人看不下去的把戏后依然清晰地记得第一次，绝不是因为他有多天资聪颖初见仿佛老练，也不是因为我那次爽的前所未有（虽然是爽得不得了），而是因为他在一个非常不得了的时刻，告诉了我一件非常不得了的事情。  
在我觉得差不多要射正打算退出来时，尼弗尔海姆哼哼唧唧地说。我还有一件事要和你说。  
那时我正用另一只手捏他的舌头玩，兴致正高不想放手，反正他说什么也不至于听不清，就趁他说话时候打算再抽插几个来回，尼弗尔海姆的身体跟着呼吸总在下意识的收缩……舒服到犯规；于是我退出一些又向内一顶，跟着他努力压抑住的呻吟说，什么事你说吧。  
“喇够……我系……光几霰寺。”  
我听懂了，然后吓得大叫一声。虽然我为了多听几声小心翼翼的娇喘，之前都在吓唬尼弗尔海姆声音太大会惊动妖精——我觉得我这一声是足够震惊全森林的妖精族了。再然后我一个没把持住，射在了他的身体里。  
在一晚上达成让光之战士给我口，用以太药给光之战士灌肠，用以太药瓶给光之战士当肛塞，在光之战士的大腿内侧和乳头上留下牙印，操了光之战士还顺便内射了光之战士，我可能已经是海德琳的敌人了。  
“我还是见过光之战士的！你……不要欺负乡下猫啊！？”我试图安慰自己，光之战士不是那个一脸憨厚的人族么，怎么又冒出来一个。  
尼弗尔海姆此时正对着我拔屌无情的后穴苦恼，他大约没想到真的被射进去了，也不知道该怎么办，自言自语地回答道：全世界那么多事情，就算加我一个光之战士也不够做，还有好多呢……你们都把光之战士当成什么了，我们也是普通人啊？  
那个时候尼弗尔海姆的确还认为自己是个人类，坚信所有光之战士都和普通人类一样。  
之后他带我去救世诗盟，见过了几位贤人。按照尼弗尔海姆的意思，只是想告诉他们我是他的恋人，希望我和他来往时不要引起误会。不过贤人的神情都有些复杂，我以为那是因为我和尼弗尔海姆都是男人的缘故。对于多少有点代表性立场的他们和光之战士来说，我和尼弗尔的关系大抵可以算成是错误示范；我也尽量不在公众场合和尼弗尔会面，寻找着各种鲜为人知环境又不错的场所，比如悬钩群——妖精们已经习惯了我们在草丛里或者湖边一丝不挂的翻来滚去——或者其他一些更远的地方，有时他来找我，有时我去找他。为了方便我们匆匆忙忙在没有通知任何人的情况下结成以太烙印——也没有谁可以告诉或者从哪里获得祝福，倒是伊达小姐在知道之后个人名义地给我寄过两套衣服，说是送给我们做新婚贺礼，并付着一封热情洋溢的祝福信，虽然我拆开那封信看着里面文绉绉的舞文弄墨第一反应是塔塔露小姐代为，或者直接是伊达逼着帕帕力莫先生写的；无论如何，这都算是来自诗盟的默许，我也就很开心的收下。礼物是尼弗尔收到后取回来给我的，那一天我们在格里达尼亚的旅舍呆了一个晚上，凌晨时分尼弗尔海姆被通讯贝叫醒匆匆穿衣起身，我在困倦里隐隐还记得我们打完滚之后他甚至没有洗个澡把还灌在肠道里的体液清掉，可是身体沉重实在爬不起来，只能动动嘴皮。  
“我知道了。”尼弗尔海姆哑着嗓子说，他单膝爬上床和我交换告别的亲吻后，提起他的长弓飞奔出去。然后我大约有超过半年的时间没见到他，没有他的联系，从任何地方都得不到他的消息。  
我在没有任何办法的最后去过诗盟在黄昏湾的据点，那是我知道的唯一可以把我和尼弗尔联系起来的地方，但是塔塔露把我拦在了门外。  
“抱歉，茉莉。”小小姐为难地低下头：“尼弗尔不陪同的话您不能一个人进去。”  
我在门外大吵大闹，一直到于里昂热先生出来一看究竟。他带我进去，给我倒了一杯茶。  
尼弗尔的确不在这里，而且里面乱糟糟的像是刚发生过什么不得了的事情。于里昂热等我把茶喝完，把这不大的屋子打量个遍才缓缓开口。  
“茉莉。尼弗尔海姆去国境附近工作，离帝国的警戒线太近，所以我们现在不能随便和他联系。”  
我傻乎乎的信了就老老实实的回家过自己的日子，继续等通讯贝响起熟悉的来电提示声。  
但是现在我和帕帕力莫穿过白玉小巷，吹着和那天同样的、萨纳兰夜晚的寒风，帕帕力莫和我说了实情。很抱歉。拉拉菲尔族的贤人说。其实那个时候他就在你喝茶的屋子后面，我正用一个睡眠咒语按着他：“那时候我们不能让他见任何人，对他或者对你来说都是伤害。”杯子里的汤已经凉了，我感到寒冷依旧萦绕不去。我把杯子顺手扔在路边的垃圾堆里。  
“我想听实情。”我想了很久最后这么说，气愤又无力。我相信这些总在为世界奔走的贤人们大抵是基于最好结果的考虑才阻止了我和尼弗尔在某个特定时期内相见，即使存在私心也是为了一切的最好……那我该向谁去挥洒愤怒？这个不会因此有任何动摇的世界？沉默无言的海德林？还是无奈而不得为此的诗盟？  
“我也打算和你这么说……不去管他们会不会反对，或者你会怎么想、怎么做。我们都应该告诉你的。”  
帕帕力莫说那一天尼弗尔海姆被叫去南萨纳兰，因为伏击黑市商人的队伍出了点问题，而队伍里面只有那个我们都熟悉的光之战士的代表，那个拿斧头的憨厚的平原人一人。  
“我们紧急通知了能够远程狙击的尼弗尔和拉文德，他们从遗忘绿洲拐进去，占领不悔战阵下召唤伊芙利特的祭坛的两个高点，成功和队伍接应，并且把普通士兵与伊芙利特隔开。接下来的事情很简单，打败蛮神撤退出来。”  
“但是尼弗尔挨了一下，他只是个吟游诗人，身上没穿一点防御性的装备，衣服都轻飘飘的。蛮神那一爪子他整个胸腹都被撕开了，还切断了他的半截手臂，其他人把他抱出来，拉文德用自己的袍子遮住他内脏流得到处都是的身体和半截手臂，我们紧急叫来修特拉，在喀恩的遗址汇合，给他清洗伤口把内脏都推回原处，等他的光之加护发动起来，给他治疗完毕把他送回沙之家。”  
我们最开始看到他们这样的身体时也有一些吃惊，但是只是吃惊而已，建立在知道光之战士不是普通人类的前提上我们都能够接受。帕帕力莫叹口气。  
偏偏这个光之战士却始终觉得自己是个普通人类。  
我在心里说出和帕帕力莫的叹息相同的话。  
“等尼弗尔海姆在沙之家恢复意识，我们向他解释发生了什么之后，他看着镜子里毫发无损的身体忽然开始呕吐。从那时候开始他精神崩溃了。”帕帕力莫回头看了我一眼。我们不知不觉已经走到炼金术师行会前，他让我在门口等，自己推门进去。

我傻乎乎等着的通讯呗从未响起过我惦念期待的提示音。  
尼弗尔再次出现在我面前时背上的武器从长弓换成了大剑。  
“茉莉。”他在门边站着，悄无声息地，用我日思夜想的小小又轻轻的声音叫我的爱称。我正给床铺上换新的床单，以为是哪只妖精又来找我帮忙给取植物蜜糖，回头时看见尼弗尔站在门口，穿着我不认识的漆黑的铠甲，带着我熟悉的迷茫的神情。我们对视了一会儿，扔下手里的东西冲向彼此相互拽着把对方抛到还没来得及铺上床单的床上。  
我哆嗦着手，嘴唇舍不得离开他的齿列，不知道如何去拆他身上复杂的铠甲，盯着他浅色的朦胧不安的双眼。你穿的是什么玩意儿……我一边和他接吻一边含糊不清地抱怨；他同样含糊不清地回答我这事儿以后再说。回答的同时他熟练地把禁锢他的身体的该死的盔甲解开，我差不多是用扯的拉开他的罩衣，横七竖八的浅色伤疤出现在我的眼前，脖子上，胸口，腹部，每一条都是致命伤。  
……天啊，你去干了什么。我小声嘀咕，伸出舌头去舔那些已愈合的疤痕，哪怕无济于事。  
“就是普通的做任务。”尼弗尔海姆一边回答一边把腰甲解下来扔到一旁，金属在木质地板上敲出巨响，他在腰间摩挲一阵似乎还想去拆腿甲，很快又因为起身会破坏我们间的唇舌交流而放弃，他慌张匆忙地扯着我的手。  
茉莉，快一点。他小声说。狠狠操我。

回程途中帕帕利莫把我所不知道的那几个月剩下的事情说完。很多很琐碎，总结起来却很简单，也让人不想听下去。  
精神崩溃后尼弗尔海姆不断的自杀。  
最开始用吊灯的悬线上吊，被发现后贤人们拆掉了所有能悬挂东西的钩子，他拆了木床用撬出来的木桩刺穿自己的胸腹，贤人们给他换成周边圆润的土和陶砖砌成的床，他便开始拆窗户的护栏割喉。他善于战斗的身体无时无刻找得到终结自己性命的方法，其他光之战士总会在回来时时不时在房间里看见他从各种奇怪的死状中慢慢恢复过来，依旧活着。  
“我们想过放他去休养。”帕帕利莫说：“除去他是拉文徳一手带大的并不知道他来自哪里，光之战士不是普通人这件事也不是每个人都愿意接受的。就算概念上愿意接受，看到一具他们认为死得七零八落的尸体又能恢复成一个活生生的人类，情感上很难接受。放任英雄的概念被这样扭曲会很危险。即使总是有这样的传言，但是传言就是传言，没有亲眼所见我们是可以矢口否认的。”  
尼弗尔海姆活得很难过，他身边那些总是得看见他各种死状还得保守秘密的其他光之战士压力很大，诗盟的贤人们也很为难。  
“修特拉经常被紧急叫回来给尼弗尔治疗。我们不是怪他的意思，让他来做光之战士的事情把他弄成这样我们要负全部责任。有时候我们也想也许让他死了对他来说是种解脱，他有过几次自杀我们忍着什么都没做，但是第二天早上推开那个房间的门时他又好好地瘫在房间的某个角落活着，但是因为他情绪不稳以太流动很差，身上留了几条疤。”  
我们慢慢走到乌尔达哈的大水晶前，帕帕利莫把自己的传送许可拿给看守水晶的士兵看，我在旁边等他办完手续过来。  
“为什么不能放他走。”我问帕帕利莫。  
“水晶的意志谁都无法抗拒。包括尼弗尔海姆自己。”帕帕利莫回答道。  
在身体的存在慢慢积累起来后我和贤人帕帕力莫回到青磷精錬所的水晶前，把特级回复药拿给雅·修特拉；修特拉已经完成了工作，靠在木箱堆成的座椅旁休息，看见我们进来她立刻起身走上前接过我们手里的药，一瓶分给拉文德，后者已经从担架上下来，拿着一根铁枪当做拐杖，他接过药瓶抬手向我们致意感谢，仰头一口气灌下去。而另一瓶，雅·修特拉看看裹着毯子缩在担架上的尼弗尔海姆，把瓶子递给我用眼神示意我可以去，于是我从她手里接过瓶子径自走过去，修特拉和帕帕力莫扶着拉文德退出帐篷。  
现在我有一点时间可以和尼弗尔独处。之后不知道还会不会有，对我来说在知道他是为世界奔走的光之战士时就已经充分了解活在当下的真正意义，也许再过几个小时他尼弗尔就得拖着刚刚痊愈的身体离开，时间宝贵。异常宝贵。  
“尼弗尔。”我直接把手伸进毯子下面掐在他的腰窝上。他还没有穿衣服，伤口已经被完全修复了，皮肤柔软又光滑，和以往一样。  
在尼弗尔海姆漫长不停令人疲惫的自毁失败又自毁的过程后，于里昂热认为再把尼弗尔留在诗盟对尼弗尔本人都没有帮助和好处，他说服敏菲利亚和伊达，帮尼弗尔打点好行装，在这个迷茫的光之战士又一次寻求结束却失败的早上，在那张抢救了他无数次的床上等他醒过来后把包裹交给他，告诉尼弗尔海姆如果他不想做光之战士可以去别的地方走一走，散散心。  
年轻失意的光之战士拿着自己的弓，没要包裹。站起身穿着满是血污的罩衣就走了出去，甚至没要那个他试图让于里昂热还给他的通讯贝。一周之内桑科瑞德还能获得他的情报，一个月后，他从诗盟的情报网中消失了。  
贤人们以为尼弗尔海姆不会再出现，但在三个月后的一个早晨，于里昂热走到沙之家外面想要透个气，却在房屋外的石墩旁发现一个他以为不可能再有交集的人。是尼弗尔海姆，背着一把大剑，抱着膝盖，如于里昂热印象里那个怯生生的年轻小孩一样靠着石墩坐在沙之家的入口处。  
“……尼弗尔？”于里昂热试探性地问，那个蜷坐着的人听见声音慢慢怯怯的回过头，正是尼弗尔海姆。  
“……我，你们要去库尔扎斯对吧？我来带路。”他轻声说。  
以上是帕帕力莫告诉我的关于尼弗尔和我没有联系的几个月里发生的全部事情。之后他帮前往库尔扎斯的光战们带路，完成任务后他加入到沙之家的另一项任务，探索卫月遗迹中，那时候他们还在地表勘探，几个月后随着诗盟的战线扩展，渐渐深入到地下的舰队群中。在深入地下之前他回来见过我一次，第二天便匆匆离开。而这一次尼弗尔海姆会出现在魔导城的突入作战里，是因为桑科瑞德不在缺乏战力的缘故，莱韦耶勒尔家的大小姐特意推后对舰队群的探索进度把身为探索队前锋的他派遣过来支援。  
于里昂热先生有在随后问过尼弗尔，为什么又回来了。少年用奇怪的眼神看了他一眼。  
“是水晶叫我回来的，我没得选。”少年尼弗尔海姆这么回答道。  
你的确没得选……我叹口气，轻抚尼弗尔海姆的背脊，手臂，胸膛，耳廓，脸颊，头发。他的身体的每一处可能都遭到过毁灭性的破坏，但是现在又这么完好如初的在我手下瑟瑟发抖。我不知道说什么好，非常僵硬地把话题扯回我们每次见面非做不可的事情上：“其实我……刚才看到你的裸体就，很想做。”我听着自己的声音毫无欲望并不像想做的样子，一点说服力都没有。  
“今天不行。”手掌下的皮肤缓慢地擦过我手上因为常年握杖磨出的老茧，尼弗尔翻身过来把毯子掀开。雪白的身体光溜溜的暴露在我面前，他的动作充满勾引的意味并不像他所说的不能，他眨眨眼，展开躺平。  
“修特拉说，还要休息一两天让以太稳定。所以……不能插进去，你就随便玩玩吧。”  
我明明是来给你喂药的……我叹口气，回头看看帐篷的门帘确定不会有人闯进来，我起开回复药的瓶盖自己喝下半瓶含在嘴里，单手托起他的脖子把他的头抬起来一些，用嘴将药水渡过去。  
“你可别漏出来……听说这药相当贵了。”我把药水送进尼弗尔嘴里，他慢慢地咽下去，伸出浅红的舌头舔我的嘴唇向我索吻：我没有漏的话你就该奖励我……  
我接着渡给他剩下的半瓶药，夸奖他乖巧听话；给他一个接一个的吻作为奖励，温柔地握住他的阴茎，来回套弄，用指甲抠顶端那个凹凸不平的小沟。尼弗尔海姆小声的喘息，小心翼翼的害怕被人听见，我用床头的水漱口后俯身去给他口，用手指玩弄他的睾丸和会阴，偶尔在肛门边缘刮擦，为他难以自持的喘息洋洋得意，希望他可以忘掉刚才经历过的精神的折磨。  
等尼弗尔淅淅沥沥地射过一点稀薄的……太稀薄了，眼看就觉得他身体真是虚弱；我没敢再去挑逗他让他再次勃起，怕他真吃不消。我站起来到一旁漱过口回来，打算去问驻地的士兵借一套衣服给尼弗尔穿上，回头看时发现尼弗尔的脸上挂着眼泪，停不下来滴滴答答的下落。  
“对不起……我是个怪物。”尼弗尔海姆小声说，他垂着眉头，像个闯祸的孩子，又露出那种秘密刚被我听见时那样绝望又痛苦的表情：“我没告诉你实情……我……”  
我不想让你知道我像个怪物。他抽抽噎噎地说。我走回去，安抚地抚摸他的额头，把毯子拉上来帮他盖住身体——雪白纤细的漂亮的身体。他今年几岁？按照他和我曾经说过的，大约出生在夏末，那么在帕帕力莫告诉我的他去讨伐伊芙利特时，或许才刚过19岁的生日。一般人的19岁在做什么？可能还在求学，可能在训练兵营里做着将来大有作为的白日梦，可能忙着拓展部族成为努恩的计划，可能在为人生第一桶金做筹备，可能刚学会看冒险者行会的招募版……尼弗尔海姆的19岁从一场血腥的痛苦的死亡开始，一直蔓延到青少年生涯末端过半的今天，总在为自己不是一个普通人类而充满着罪恶，用各种痛苦的方法只想让自己回到普通人的水平线上，哪怕这样的结局是死亡。如果帕帕力莫不和我说那些，我从未感到过夜晚真正的寒冷，只会对他的到来充满希冀，和所有人惶惶然无知所度过的19岁一样。  
尼弗尔海姆向我撒了一个谎，我想我也向他撒一个谎应该是公平的，没有问题。所以我简单地告诉他，在他失踪不联系的那几个月里，我去沙之家找他扑了个空，诗盟的贤人早就把他的小秘密告诉给我过。  
“虽然不是你亲口告诉我的，不过我觉得都无所谓。”我从旁边用脚够过来一个木箱当做椅子坐下，趴在床头和尼弗尔海姆对视，用手指抚平他的脸上可见的悲伤：“我很高兴你做着这样危险而伟大的工作，依然遵守约定总是会来陪我。而我现在……”  
我们又花了些时间接吻，抚摸彼此。直到阿尔菲诺过来通知集合，又羞红着脸退出去。

II  
之后诗盟发生了很多事情，但是大多数因为和尼弗尔海姆所在的地下勘探没什么关系我也不得知道其中的细节。尼弗尔海姆跟着阿莉塞一直泡在地下深层的探索队中，只有他们要暂停下行回来查阅资料或是更新设备时才有机会回到地面；有时我会被直接叫去驻扎地附近，打开某个隐蔽的房间的门看见奇形怪状的光之战士们躺在那里等待加护的降临，贤人默认了我为光之战士们治疗这件事情，但是大多数时候还是由雅·修特拉来完成，只有在受伤人数特别众多时，我会被叫去帮忙照顾一下尼弗尔，他们还是觉得这个年轻的光之战士有些过于柔软，而且太过于喜欢替别人身死。  
“他什么都要替别人挡！每个人的承伤能力都有限，在攻略过程中受伤过重的话我要拿什么给他治疗啊！母爱吗？！”据说是和他同队的光之战士治疗师、一个拉拉菲尔族的女性，非常愤怒地把手杖往旁边一摔，跺着脚和阿莉塞告状：“铁皮人一棍子扫我身上我顶多断几根肋骨（听到这句话我胸口一阵恶寒）还能抗，他倒好，一张脸就横过去脑袋差点没被打飞掉！”  
阿莉塞看看我，又看看躺在一边脖子两侧用两块方砖固定位置的尼弗尔海姆，耸耸肩示意我得和尼弗尔说说这件事。坐在一旁的拉文德——看来他是探索队的老成员，我几乎每次来都能看见他——讪讪地笑着劝慰暴怒的白魔法师光之战士：“别跳了莉莉，你再蹦跶就要把无关人等都惊动过来。何况尼弗尔给我们证明了一点我们都不敢试的课题，一个在如何更好的使用这副身体上的重大学术难题已经解决了大半，这不是很好吗？”  
被拉文德叫做莉莉的白魔法师白了他一眼，抄起地上的手杖气鼓鼓地摔门出去，阿里赛说一声拜托您了也跟着离开。  
我这才有空问发生了什么事情。拉文德做了个鬼脸，看来他也不是很想回忆那个画面。  
“这家伙去替那个白魔法师挡刀，被铁人一巴掌呼过去脑袋掉了个个儿，就差没撕裂外面的表皮掉下来了。”拉文德用手扶着自己的头做示范，看得我全身发冷连忙让他停下。“我们都以为他死透了，结果他就躺在那里还发动了光之加护，等我们收拾完剩下的那几只打算给他收尸的时候，他就那么小小的声音说：‘你们拉怪非要从我身上碾过去，快把我的肚子踩穿了。’”拉文德说完后续，忍不住笑起来：这家伙就是这种地方特别可爱……而且算是歪打正着帮我们解决了一个大疑问。还真是感谢他了。  
……你说掉脑袋会不会死吗？我嘟囔道。  
不然呢？拉文德挑起眉毛：了解这具身体的极限也是我们的工作之一。在死亡的边缘试探，寻找最大可能临界点。每一次超越生死的伤害都会记录下来作为参考……光之战士不是可以随随便便死掉的，少了任何一个人我们都会很苦恼。  
“有时候我们的确要去拼命、甚至就送命。”拉文德说：“但是我们绝不能死在任何一个地方，直到使命结束前。”  
我在尼弗尔身边坐下，查看他的情况。拉文德告诉我这次伤势太重，尼弗尔虽然在光之加护发动的时候恢复了意识，但在这之后有一段时间会处在假死状态缓慢修复完成。  
“您也经历过这种情况吗？”我问拉文德。  
“有的。”拉文德露出一脸为难的表情：“泰坦一巴掌把我拦腰扫断了。然后我昏了差不多有十多天。所以我们也不希望有这种情况，在这里太拖累进度了。”  
尼弗尔海姆和他们勘探队里的白魔法师的关系始终很尴尬，他一如既往的没有底线地承担各种伤害，白魔法师也总是因为他这种不知该说好还是坏的习惯哭天喊地抱怨自己没有那么多母爱；阿莉塞有考虑过和其他部分的光战换个人，但是尼弗尔海姆惊人的战斗力和破坏性在地下迷宫里不可或缺，他们就这么磕磕碰碰的合作着，尼弗尔早已经习惯了我忽然出现在他的病榻旁，甚至还会在身体依旧修复的过程中问雅·修特拉一会儿可不可以下床活动。  
不——行，修特拉把毯子给光溜溜的尼弗尔盖上：“乖乖躺着，没有我说可以别打歪主意。”  
而我们早就习惯了这样或那样的不行。托诗盟总是要来找我当临时工的福我的治疗术水平突飞猛进，偶尔还跟着诗盟的其他冒险者去处理一些不太危险的工作；雅·修特拉前脚刚走，我们后脚毯子一掀就开始违规。根据攻略进度的不同尼弗尔海姆每隔几个月会被放一次假，在耗时一年零五个月彻底攻破地下旗舰群后，他带着两张乌尔达哈王宫的请柬回来问我去不去逛逛。  
当然要去，不论尼弗尔海姆去到哪里，哪怕是下地狱我也愿意和他一起去。  
结果那次乌尔达哈王宫之行真成了下地狱，光之战士们被请去和娜娜莫女王会面，我想这种仪式性的对话很快就会结束，但一转头就看见尼弗尔和其他光之战士被捆成粽子扔在大厅里，被控告谋杀女王。我在人缝中看见尼弗尔海姆被押着，一双眼睛到处晃，撞到我的目光，一个来回又撞回来。快跑，他的眼睛说。我有一秒想去救他，忽然意识到此时听从尼弗尔的安排才是对的，是最坏的里面最好的选择。我小心翼翼地退出人群，避开守卫的目光退进走道。撂倒一个守卫换上他的衣服趁乱出逃。  
数十日后我接到联系，在巨龙首营地和诗盟众人汇合。此时在三大联邦光之战士和诗盟合伙谋杀女王的谣言传得满天飞，我却在心疼我刚整理好想去和尼弗尔睡到天昏地暗的柔软床铺派不上用场空在那里吃灰。而且诗盟的临时据点，雪之家的气氛格外压抑，我不好意思搞些过于不合时宜的事情，虽然尼弗尔海姆满不在乎。  
塔塔露和阿尔菲诺在福尔唐伯爵的帮助下在伊修加德开始重振旗鼓，我们的光之战士代表也再一次忙起来，四下为世界的和平奔走。而负责侵攻的尼弗尔一队人则闲的不得了，阿莉塞也不在，他们全都处于放空状态中。除了和苍穹骑士决斗时阿尔菲诺担心他们温和憨厚的小头头会被算计让尼弗尔代为出战过，一直到他们开始和龙交涉之前，我和尼弗尔在尾羽借住，帮他们打猎换取生活所需。  
莉莉抱怨尼弗尔过得太随意，“你可是光之战士。”她用一贯的教师似的口吻指责当时正在溪流边剥取兽皮的尼弗尔：“偶尔也去问问阿尔菲诺他们有没有什么事情要做吧，去帮于里昂热他们找找修特拉或者桑科瑞德也行吧？！还有伊达和帕帕力莫……就算是因为其他人当时把你关在那个房间里不放你走让你记恨了，修特拉总没有任何过错吧！你这样无所事事也太过分了！”  
我坐在旁边拿着鱼竿不敢出声。诗盟内部的事情我都只能坐在一旁默不作声的看。莉莉说得没错，但是我也觉得这和尼弗尔没什么关系。  
尼弗尔海姆把刚揭下来的兽皮用力甩开，血水和溪水震成一层薄雾，溪流水纹荡漾吓跑了刚接近鱼饵的小鱼。他把一整张兽皮带血的那一面拍进溪流中，发出巨大的响声；莉莉吓得一缩肩膀，还是抓紧了手里的幻杖，忿忿地盯着专心处理兽皮的青年。  
在颠沛流离里度过了少年期的最后时光，成为初长成的青年的尼弗尔海姆仔细确认血水洗干净后，抬起头把雪白额头上亮晶晶的汗珠擦掉。  
“桑科瑞德可能在东边的自由脑窟穴附近。我去那边和它们做交易的时候听说还有个白发的人类来和他们交易的。”尼弗尔说，把清洗完毕的兽皮提起来，他小小的声音在淅沥沥的水声里不甚清楚：“而这片土地再往前的通路，没有龙的许可是不能通过的。我就只知道这些，你去告诉阿尔菲诺吧。”  
他漫不经心的态度彻底激怒了莉莉：“你自己去说，尽一点光之战士的责任！”  
尼弗尔忽然把脸转向莉莉，歪着头，就像拉文德那天描述他的脑袋差点被打飞的场景一样：“我作为光之战士的任务是在侵攻据点的时候给你们开路、挡刀送死。你那么喜欢做光之战士，那就去多为世界做一点贡献，不要在这里浪费时间对我指手画脚。”  
莉莉的脸一阵红一阵白。眼角开始挤出眼泪。她一跺脚跳上陆行鸟扬长而去：“真是够了！我再也不要和你这种人渣搭档！”  
“那你和阿莉塞说去。”尼弗尔海姆自顾自地小声答道，他把兽皮卷起来，准备拿回集落去烘干，再用七天树的果实从骨颌族那里换来的药物做下一步处理。我拿着没有了鱼饵的钓竿在一旁发呆，不知道该安慰被骂了人渣的尼弗尔，还是和他谈谈稍微积极一点不要无所事事的太明显；他先走过来问我今晚想睡哪里——意思是他想做。这边的情况不太好，但是实际上说的确与我们无关，不同的是我会在意而尼弗尔海姆即使是光之战士的一员他真的一点都不介意。  
坦诚地说我也不在意，如果不是莉莉隔三差五就来进行道德指责，和尼弗尔隔三差五就会因为听见海德林喊他不由自主的跑去不由自主的干点什么。我比较在意的是他最近想要的有点奇怪。  
尼弗尔海姆对痛有一种迷恋。从他背着大剑出现在我面前的那一刻开始。  
就像他总是要去替队友做没必要的挡刀一样，他在床上哀求我的不是让他更爽而是让他更痛，至于我怀疑自己的技术有问题，想找个机会让人捅捅我的屁股体验一下是不是真的越痛越爽。他哀求我捆他的生殖器，堵他的尿道口，在我插入他的时候还想再加几根手指甚至一个以太药瓶口甚至尺寸更加惊人的东西进去；或者干脆把他捆起来或者吊起来。有时我对他这些莫名其妙的请求不知所措，只能露出护月猫魅尖利的犬牙去咬他的喉结，有那么几次真的咬出一个血糊糊的圆洞，在我惊恐会不会弄死他的时候，他声音小小地对我说谢谢，露出一点少见的微笑。  
我把紧缚在尼弗尔海姆的生殖器上的绳子解开，轻轻用手按摩憋得紫黑的阴茎前端，抚慰僵硬的肌肉；因为血液不通发紫甚至透黑的阴茎和皮肤苍白，只有一些关键部位处泛着情热未退的粉色的尼弗尔海姆的身体对比鲜明，他躺在我们偷偷摸摸用稻草铺在七天树上的简易床铺上，上气不接下气，手腕和脚脖子都被绳子勒得没了颜色；在集落里玩得太过火总会被听见，有害诗盟的光之战士的风评，更重要的是在这棵树上捆他对我来说可能稍微比在普通的室内床上简单点。我用另一只手去擦他脖子上的血迹，用治愈术把那个被我的犬牙抠出来的血洞盖上。  
“尼弗尔？”我继续替尼弗尔海姆按摩他僵硬的阴茎，叫他的名字，怕他真的痛背过去。直到他用比往常更轻微弱小的声音回应我，心里的一块石头才落下。  
什么？尼弗尔海姆喘着气问我，脸色像空中投下的苍冷月光，我怀疑他根本不觉得爽，只是痛得过瘾。我低头看看手里那个渐渐恢复血色，又涨大了一些的玩意儿，不安渐渐退去……没问题，没玩过火。我继续套弄抚慰那个即使极度兴奋温度也不高的玩意儿，随口问道：“我们，要不然逃走吧。”  
“为什么要逃？”  
“你不喜欢做光之战士对吧？”  
“也不是。这工作挺好玩的。”尼弗尔海姆叹口气。他在高潮过后声音格外柔软：“但我只是想做个普通人而已，做什么样的事情都好，该死的时候正确的死去。”  
我想和你一样。他闭上眼睛用我几乎听不见的声音说。  
“我逃不掉，水晶总在看着我。”  
我心里像穿过一根刺。我却想像你一样，陪在你身边。  
“那……死亡会让你觉得接近普通人一点，好受一点吗？”我犹豫再三，我不想问这个问题，害怕得到他肯定的答案，如果死亡对他来说是解脱我没有什么理由不支持他去寻找这样的解脱。而我，我却如此害怕失去他，我的恋人，这个世界上最柔软的孩子，我不能没有他。可我也不想看见他行尸走肉般的活着，终日陷在自己是一个怪物，无法和我并肩的痛苦和不安中。  
如果死亡是他能够解脱的唯一方法我愿意帮他。  
然后和他一起下到地狱。  
我问他死亡是否是他的解脱，下意识地握紧他的手。  
尼弗尔海姆睁开眼睛，浓密又长的睫毛上沾满了水珠，在晴朗的夜空里映照月光，反射星光，闪闪发亮。他破天荒地笑了一下，说，是啊。要是能普通的死掉就好了。我觉得手心冰凉，用尽全身的力气挤出笑容回应他说，我也帮你找。  
“那不行。”  
我总以为回答会是沉默，如尼弗尔在面对不可知不可控的命运一样沉默，而他没有丝毫犹豫地回绝了我认为最好的提议。我愣着，甚至连手都停下动作，直到他伸出手抚摸我的侧脸，他长得很高了，一只手就可以盖住我的半边脸，他慢慢地摩挲我的脸颊我的后脑，用指腹划过我的下颌，说，不行啊。  
“我爱你，我要陪在你身边。”  
在这之前我很久都没有感到鼻子发酸，脸颊热得难受，不想让尼弗尔看见我嚎啕大哭，赶紧把哭泣押在胸口，埋头去套弄他还没射过的阴茎，尼弗尔轻轻小小的笑声在中途变成情欲的喘息，他的手在我脑后拉着我靠近他；沉默终于来临，我们闭上眼睛都不去看这个令我们无奈无措的世界，在和死亡无限接近的黑暗下把想说的全都用的无言的舌头递给对方。

III  
我始终相信尼弗尔海姆说要陪在我身边是一个永久的承诺。  
那之后他跟着其他人一起去龙巢，在去田园郡和哥布林结盟后西德他们发现在龙堡低地的奇怪机械体，尼弗尔海姆所在的侵攻队伍随之拿到新的任务，我们又回到十天半月见不到的日常。不同的只是我就算再被叫去，看见被伤得奇形怪状的尼弗尔也不会再那样不安：他承诺过我要留在我身边，我相信他如何不倦的追求死亡的同时，我总能等到他的归来，无论身死或是屹立不倒。倒是莉莉没有再见到过，据拉文德说她自请去了蛮神讨伐的部队。在伊修加德地界的日子过得飞快，之后诗盟内发生了更多的动荡，帕帕力莫追随者他的导师的步伐把生命献给了艾欧泽亚，为了解决更多的危机诗盟的战斗范围向基拉巴尼亚地区移扩展开。在全面战争的背景下，负责侵攻和蛮神讨伐的光之战士们都被召集到最前线，跟随贤人们到不同地区奔走。  
我和诗盟提出请求，要求作为志愿军也前往战线，但是这个请求在尼弗尔本人那里被驳回，在众目睽睽下他弯下腰咬住我的嘴唇并很快地解开自己上衣的第一个扣子：“你要是再这么要求，我就在这里用身体和你抗议了。”  
所幸他的声音一如既往很小又轻柔，除了猫魅族的修特拉几乎没人听见。猫魅小姐露出一脸受不了的表情呼喝其他贤人走吧走吧没我们的事儿了，人群纷纷散去。尼弗尔海姆在门关上的一瞬间猛地掐住我的肩膀，深深地吻下去。  
我不许你来，战争一点都不好看。他含糊地咬着我的舌头说，完全没给我反驳的机会。  
最后我和尼弗尔达成的协议是我在大国防联军在帝国东方堡的驻扎地找一份工，有必要的时候他会联系我。我在东方堡见过尼弗尔一两次，跟阿尔菲诺来递交阿拉米格解放军的消息。谈判看来很顺利，尼弗尔一脸轻松的表情在远处向我挥挥手，他穿着之前伊达——莉瑟送给我们做结婚礼物的衣服，黑色的毛领长衣衬得脸庞白净；尼弗尔向我打了个飞吻，然后做了个老下流的动作，吓得我赶紧把视线移开装作没看到，心里开心到小花绽放。  
但是当晚用通讯贝联络我的是阿尔菲诺。“你快来！跟着劳班总帅！穿好装备来！”少年的声音嘶哑，小心翼翼：“快一些！”  
我跳起来，连胸甲都来不及套，提起装备推门就去追已经在门口集合准备出发的急行队伍。  
我们开到浓烟滚滚尸横遍野的神拳痕时，我正准备向内跑，皮平副将一把扯住我的衣服。  
“先别动，诗盟的治疗师。”副耀将说，那边的敌人不是杂兵。  
可我没有心思管那么多，我的眼睛里能看到的只是尼弗尔海姆刚刚被一柄长刀划过，摔倒在地上。那柄鲜红不祥的长刀在夜色和火光下，刀锋把一串和刀身一样鲜红的血花甩上墨色的夜空。我紧紧拽着我的牧杖，死命想要去给躺在地上还要挣扎爬起的尼弗尔治伤。我第一次确实看到他如何被伤害，如何在战场上挣扎，他的脸颊一侧是自己的血，一侧是战场的烟尘；就像他自己说的一样，一点都不好看。  
劳班总帅用仅有的一只手按着刀柄，全神贯注地戒备着。从他的手掌中我能感到愤怒的力度，那把刀在刀鞘中被他握得铮铮作响。不行，不能过去。总帅说。无论如何要等敌人走后，然后我们去救治伤员。  
尼弗尔在地上翻滚了一圈，堪堪爬起来，双手颤抖着支着滴滴答答流血的身体，匍匐爬向自己的大剑。我的心脏像被一只无形的手捏着，不行尼弗尔，不要起来，会死的——我甚至没有意识到自己开口大喊了，劳班总帅紧张得一把拽住我直接摁在我的脸上；但是在几十米外的他们似乎谁也没有听到，尼弗尔终于摸到掉在一旁的大剑，借着剑的支撑站起来，对于一个力量型职业来说显得有些纤细的身体在硝烟里摇晃，他压低身体的重心，深吸一口气把那把沉重的大剑举至齐眉再次做好战斗的姿势。我在远处看见他的肩膀高低起伏，仿佛能听见他沉重的呼吸，像无数个我被召来侵攻队临时阵地时，看见带着重伤独自一人躺在那些一无所知的协助者看不到的地方等待一个总是失约的死亡时一样，沉重得不能有下一次一般的呼吸着。我被恒辉队的两位大将按着，双腿乱蹬，没有什么能阻止我了，如果站在尼弗尔对面的那个刚才把他打成重伤的金发男人还要出手的话，我绝对要冲上去和他同归于尽。  
但是那个金发男人没有继续出手，他显得很没趣的样子，长刀在空中一划入鞘转身离开。在一旁待命的帝国兵们也跟着做鸟兽散，我听见脑海里一根线崩断的声音，在感到钳住我身体的那只大手松开的瞬间，和劳班总帅一起冲向依然举着剑站在原地沉重喘息的尼弗尔海姆。  
“尼弗尔！!”同为治疗师的可露儿立即向雅·修特拉和莉瑟所在的方向跑去，我在视线溜过去的瞬间有所犹豫，但身体本能出卖了我，和劳班一同径直跑向尼弗尔。  
青年收回准备战斗的姿势，用剑支着上身慢慢把头转向我，身体僵硬得像刚刚软化的尸体，他的眉头松了松对我使了个别担心的眼神，又转脸去回应劳班总帅的关照。我们以为他没事了，我想着应该尽一点人事去看看可露儿那边需不需要帮手，劳班总帅也跨开一步，两人刚向着其他方向走散便听见身后一声沉闷的声响，回头看见尼弗尔大剑脱手膝盖一软摔落下去伏倒在布满黄沙的大地上，血从他的身下慢慢溢出，沿着地面的裂痕向四周蔓延。  
一点都不好看。  
那时我竟没有本能地冲过去，却在原地呆滞。满脑子只有尼弗尔那天说过的话，他在我记忆里说过的声音最大的一句话。尼弗尔的血沿着被刚才的激战毁坏的地面的裂缝蔓延过来，经过我的双脚把白色的鞋底染成深红色，劳班总帅回头俯身已经把他抱起来：”治疗师！这边！“  
梅·娜格用手肘撞了我一下我才回过神，连忙跟着总帅向神拳痕的战地医院跑去。修特拉也受了伤，她只是个普通的人类，比尼弗尔更危在旦夕，可露儿和阿尔菲诺要忙着对她施救，尼弗尔只能交给我。劳班总帅把他在一个无人使用的隔间放下，为我让开最便利的位置，我忽然手足无措，旁边站着三大联邦的要人之一，站着解放军的代表，还有若干解放军士兵和协助诗盟的冒险者，我拽着尼弗尔被撕裂的外套的边缘，不知该不该解开能遮蔽一些东西的这件黑色外套。  
拿着巨大战斧的那位中原人光之战士，作为所有光之战士的代表被最多认知的光之战士，他的确是符合代表形象的那一类人，我看见他的为数不多的时刻里他总是不知疲倦的奔走着，关心他人，面带谦和的微笑……符合所有人心中的设想与期望。但尼弗尔海姆截然相反，对他来说光之战士只是工作而已，没有道德束缚、没有目标与期望，放下那把剑后他只是个刚刚成长的普通青年，直白纯粹又遵从于自己的欲望。我要把这样的尼弗尔暴露在把他与其他那些把“光之战士”作为生命的基本属性的人放在统一标准上的，对他充满期待的人们面前吗？  
也许我这么做了尼弗尔可以摆脱这一重担，哪怕海德林不肯放过他，或许这个世界会从另一意义上放他一马？我犹犹豫豫，手颤抖着扭住他的大衣上的第一个盘扣要拉开时，被一个轻飘飘的力气拽住阻止。是尼弗尔。  
半睁着疲惫双眼的尼弗尔无法发出声音，他用手指勾着我的袖边慢慢地摇了摇头。最后他自己选择了遵守一切规则，我深深嘘一口气，放开捏住他的扣子的手转身请无关人等出去。阿莉塞也才反映过来接上我的话。  
“这里交给我们的治疗师就好，光之战士没有大碍，请各位放心吧。”

关心光之战士伤势的人们三三两两离开，阿莉塞确认周围没有闲杂人等，告诉我放心治疗她会在外面看着，也退出帘子隔出的小房间。我为不再需要去思考那些令人焦虑的问题而松了口气，尼弗尔也不再阻止我的动作，让我将外套解开，再是里面被割破的罩衣，露出被长刀割裂的胸口。他说他的肺叶可能被切开了，没发出声音，我看着刀伤的位置就着他的唇语猜测他这么说，伸手到放在旁边的药箱里面去翻纱布先给他清理创口。  
将回复药倒在纱布上，从外边缘开始擦拭，洗掉周围的尘土。纱布擦过穿了银钉的乳头，他无辜地眨眨眼，似乎在说他可不想给别人看这玩意儿。我无奈的叹口气——这大约算是自作自受？上次见面时他自己穿上的奇怪装饰，虽然我有努力阻止过却没有成功；他用和现在一样无辜的眼神看着我，俯身吻我的眼皮，我在眉心旁感到一点忽然而短促的呼吸，睁开眼睛时看见这个大小孩微微皱起的眉头、奸计得逞的笑意和胸口的红肿，没办法生气，只能给他治疗术和更多的吻，把他压倒在床铺上好好教训他。  
我当然也不想给别人知道这些属于我和尼弗尔海姆的小秘密，甚至希望修特拉以后能把治疗尼弗尔这件事全部交给我……除了他的使命之外我不希望任何人或事能够占有他。我把用完的纱布丢到一旁，弯腰去和尼弗尔接吻，等待他发挥奇迹的力量快些痊愈，甚至期待还能做点别的什么，毕竟今天早晨他亲自邀请我，无论如何就算要跨过死亡我也想要赴他的邀约。尼弗尔修长的双臂挂在我的脖子上，在呼吸的间歇他要我扶他起来，就算我拒绝他也没用，他赖皮似得挂在我肩上直到我的腰酸痛得受不了不得不起身，借着我的力气让自己坐起来。  
“你还要恢复。”我试图推着他的肩膀把他按下去：“你就不能稍微睡一会儿？让我去看看其他伤员做一点人情，等我回来的时候你就会痊愈，然后我们也许还有时间做点什么。”  
“不行……”尼弗尔一只胳膊依然挂在我的肩上不让我走远哪怕一步，他眯起眼睛小声说：“我想多和你呆一会儿。”  
不知道其他光之战士看到这个外人面前高傲的精灵此刻粘人的样子会是什么反应。他们印象里尼弗尔海姆是个什么样的人？板着脸从没有好生气，基本上没有沟通和配合，给敌人添的麻烦和给队友添的麻烦对半分公平的不得了……和他拿着大剑面无表情的样子一样。我又不在乎这些，他对我撒娇的时候可爱极了，让那些人情什么的见鬼吧。我顺手从旁边扯了一件给病患穿的睡袍替尼弗尔披上，用肩膀给他当支撑扶他下床。  
从后面绕过去，尼弗尔狡黠地眨眨眼：不要让他们看见了。  
我扶着尼弗尔躲过人群从断崖下走到落星池尽头的瀑布旁，在一棵树下坐下。傍晚时燃烧的大火已经扑灭，天空重新显现出深蓝的颜色。在无法散去的悲伤氛围之上却有如此明朗的夜空，繁星像是刚刚归去的灵魂在对地面上的亲人和战友们诉说眷恋般璀璨，我让尼弗尔靠在树上，自己在旁边抵着他的身体也坐下，刚坐稳身体尼弗尔身子一歪懒洋洋地赖在我的腿上。“今晚的星空不错。”他说。所幸今夜格外宁静，我能听见他近乎于无的声音。他的伤口恢复应该没有什么大问题，我所能感到的他的以太正在平稳的流动着，呼吸的气音渐渐也变得柔和，不再像坏掉的风箱。确保无误我还是低头掀开他的衣襟做进一步的检查，他伸手握住我的手腕，让我的指尖碰到他胸口一侧冰凉的金属珠，然后充满暗示地拽着我的手开始打转揉搓，另一只手不老实地想去拽我的裤子带扣。我把他轻轻拂开，告诉他再胡闹我就去做人情帮手，尼弗尔微微一翻眼皮旋即把居心不良的目光移开，把手收回去继续仰望星空。  
我们坐在树下数天上数不完的星星，尼弗尔不依不饶的对我进行各种各样的骚扰，再而三地把他的手拿开之后我低下头和他双眼相对：“尼弗尔。每次见面除了做我们也可以干点别的。”被其他人——尤其是敏锐的拉文德觉察我们私下相处的内容无比干瘪——都或多或少的知道我也有些苦恼，虽然尽是些不错的事情，可是我偶尔还是觉得未免太苍白空虚了。  
“比如说到处去逛逛，种点花，喝个下午茶，养只狗都不错吧。”  
说实话我有时候会妄想世界和平的话尼弗尔海姆就不用被水晶呼来喝去了，他可以回来，我们去选个人烟稀少的地方住下，种点什么，养点什么，变成两个平庸的手艺人……啊，只是尼弗尔，我原本就是一个平庸的家伙。自由自在的生活，我偶尔天真的这么想。毕竟现实残酷得让我不忍直视，我考虑的总是下一次还能否见到他，甚至不能奢望一下下次见到他是什么时候。  
尼弗尔抬起手臂挂住我的脖子，我不得不低下头，嘴唇刚好能碰触到他的额头，于是我顺便伸出舌头舔了舔。茉莉不想和我做？他明知故问，眯着狡猾的双眼把眼皮送到我的舌尖旁。想和你做不等于只有这一件事啊，你不想干点别的吗？我回应了他的请求，用自己粗糙的舌苔摩擦他的眼皮，并向下去和他的嘴唇相碰。  
“不太想。”尼弗尔用手捉住我的脸颊两侧，他盯着我，轻细的声音里漏出一丝无助的哀求。  
“你插进来的话，我的脑子里就不会再听到海德林的声音了。”他轻声说，双臂拉着我的脑袋用力将我拉向他：“属于你和属于海德林，我觉得前者比较好……”  
听起来很卑鄙是吗？他一边吻我一边问。他每次都把我的各种想法直白地替我说出来，太卑鄙了，我甚至没有立场去抗议或者反对他，让尼弗尔属于我而非母水晶，当然是这样的，我也这样打算，这个与世界违背的愿望一直在我心里存在着。  
“会有那么一天的。”世界总要和平，要不然干脆就毁灭，我说。不再拒绝尼弗尔意有所指的邀请，把他的睡袍带子解开用牙咬住他左边的乳头，空出的另一边用手补上，拉扯玩弄钉在那两点肉粒上的金属珠；暂时不去考虑痛或者快感的比例，只要尼弗尔觉得高兴就好，我用了我能想象那两个钉钩扯住皮肉的最刺激的感觉去挑逗尼弗尔，让躺在我腿上的男人发出难以克制的喘息；如果这也是一种让尼弗尔解脱的方法我何乐而不为，我用剩下空着的那只手环住尼弗尔的脖子，抚弄他的下巴和喉结：“现在我就按你想要的做一点让你不那么烦恼的事情，你自己乖乖把裤子脱掉如何？”  
尼弗尔把脸蹭向我的胯部，一只手勾着我的脖子含糊地应了一声。我用眼角的余光看见他自己早已经把手插进裤子的开口里套弄起来，把腿抬起来一点……我一边啃噬揉搓他的胸口一边指示尼弗尔准备自己；坦诚地说他的技巧够差的，我曾经试图让他上位来给我体验一下插进去是否真的有那么愉快，而结果事与愿违，他让我对他表现得非常享受的事情产生了深深的恐惧，甚至感恩自己是一个治疗师，不管是事前准备还是正戏在尼弗尔的手里就像是在对待他的敌人而非情人，当他摁着我的脖子另一只手直接将手指插向我的屁股时我讨饶已经太晚，只能强忍着不适使用治疗术自保，并且发誓再也不去探究自己未知的领域。  
各取所需是一件恰当的事情，这不论对谁来说都是极好的哲学，我能给尼弗尔他想要的对我来说也恰是刚好；再多一份都是奢望了，有奢望是人之常情，而我们清楚地知道相信奢望并不可取，现今有这样一个绝好的机会，而刚才的我居然想拒绝尼弗尔实在有些不近人情。现在来弥补一下也为时未晚，我遵照着我和尼弗尔都认为恰到好处的生存之道一路下行到期待的终点。  
我们在天亮之前跳进落星池的边缘洗干净身上的痕迹，欲盖弥彰地把落了体液的树下也用水冲洗过。尼弗尔之前穿的衣服已经被弄坏，他从行李箱里找出自己的旧铠甲换上。要是我那天穿着这个说不定就不会被劈伤，他一边把扣子扣好，一边和我开玩笑。巴哈姆特迷宫攻略完毕之后很长一段时间内他都是穿着一套白色的像长外套一样的轻甲，到基拉巴尼亚后或许是因为攻略对象只是人类他甚至懒得穿装甲一套大衣就上阵，我在托诗盟的冒险家托运物品时依然把铠甲放了进去；而现在，我只想埋怨尼弗尔真是活该，司空见惯了厉害家伙就不把普通士兵放在眼里。阿莉塞和莉瑟着急去进行下一步计划，在基拉巴尼亚山区奔波的另一队光之战士刚赶回来来不及歇个脚就被她们撵上陆行鸟车，我叮嘱尼弗尔不能再大意对手，青年点点头，我们拥抱并相吻告别，我目送陆行鸟车消失在山路远处。

IV  
阿尔菲诺建议我回格里达尼亚或者至少回到大国防联军所在的安全区，神拳痕随时有可能再次被袭击——你总不能再让尼弗尔分心去担忧你在外面的安危吧。少年这么对我说。我没有办法跟诗盟他们去再东方的地方，那边的以太之光和这里依然是阻断的，可能连誓约的戒指也没有作用，也没有什么理由要求他们再特别的为我开一个传送番号：只是尼弗尔的治疗师这一点理由太不充分，我坐在阳光太好的帝国东方堡的大门口呆呆望着巨树的顶穹，妄想如果能和尼弗尔海姆在一起我愿意变成怪物，别说什么重伤不死这种平凡人看来的一桩美事，就算是三头六臂青面獠牙也可以。  
偶尔在半夜里我会收到通讯呗联络，因为距离过远信号不好声音总是断断续续的。尼弗尔说他是半夜里趁着大家都睡了，偷偷用以太之晶做增幅才能接通。  
“你这是间谍行为，尼弗尔。”我严肃的指出他做的过分了，在那里工作的并不只有诗盟的贤人，还有多玛解放军的战士，还有从各地集合而来的援军，盗用以太之晶真是胆大包天的行为；被发现的话怎么也解释清楚不算，或许还会引起国际问题。  
“我这是支取补贴。”尼弗尔大言不惭地答道，信号不好使他的声音听起来像小孩赌气吞吞吐吐：“我给诗盟打工这么久，除了传送费和饭钱什么都没賺到过。”  
我们随意聊聊天，声音断断续续能听见的的消息并不是非常清楚，尼弗尔对界限把控得很好，并不会去谈到很多工作的内容；我们聊一些他到过的地方，见到的稀奇的玩意儿，比如说东方地界的妖物都法相非凡长的奇大无比，或者他们用生鱼做上等菜肴，或者当地居民的衣服难穿……我按照尼弗尔的描述，把他的行程画成地图，东一块西一块，在我没有跨过海岸半步的一年中我把世界的另一边慢慢的在画布上填满；在天营门的总攻部队撤收时我看到了搁在临时指挥部的地形图，我拿出根据尼弗尔的描述画出的地图相比，相差无几。我有想过远征军中怎么都会有人知道尼弗尔这点小小的偷偷摸摸，阿尔菲诺之后也佐证了这一点，我收起地图，向诗盟的领导人道歉，表示我们有遵守规矩不谈他的工作，只是聊了一点生活方面的话题。  
“并不是那样的。”阿尔菲诺摇摇头，这时所有人都沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，他也可以暂时卸掉需要四处照应的责任，他拍拍肩膀上的浮灰否认了我的说法：“我来的时候比较晚，虽然当时于里昂热告诉过我关于尼弗尔的事情。而且尼弗尔他……”  
阿尔菲诺无奈地笑笑：“我们也知道他不太合群，但是他真的帮了很大的忙……不管是保护了独自去行刺帝国皇子的夕雾小姐还是去破坏巨炮。我们去攻打多玛王城的时候他因为被帝国的皇子重伤一个人孤伶伶地在烈士庵躺着——那个皇子的三把刀像入鞘一样刺穿过他，我想叫你来，他以会影响革命军工作回绝了。但是那的确是很重要的事情，如果夕雾死在皇子手上的话，不论是和飞燕还是豪雪都会难以交涉，在红玉海方面的人际关系也会出现问题……那之后是不会这么顺利的完成我们今天的目标的；虽然尼弗尔可能只是自己判断认为要跟去，但是客观上我不能否认他挽回了可能崩盘的局面。那时候不是有援兵赶到，他可能还会被捉走；我们把他带回烈士庵后他很长一段时间内也昏迷不醒发着热，看着他一个人躺在那里在昏迷中说胡话，用那种很轻很小的声音喊你的名字，我们都觉得很对不起他，哪怕再多跟去一个人也不会让他受这么多苦……所以之后他偷偷的用水晶联系你我们也都装作不知道，何况他从来不在没人的时候做这些，已经够坦荡了。”  
年轻的诗盟领导者说了很多，最后语塞，我想他更多只是因为看见我一个人站在天营门的水晶前显得格外突兀才特地来关照一下；他拍拍我的肩膀，报以微笑：“所以你不用往心里去，我们非常感谢光之战士尼弗尔海姆为诗盟和世界所做的一切。”  
我感谢阿尔菲诺的谅解，和他又说了些客气的话，目送他离开。这里到处都是欢庆的气氛，不过对于一个甚至没有见证全程的旁观者的我来说，感同身受甚少，我心里怀着莫名而巨大的感情抱着手臂把身体箍紧，沿着台阶向瞭望台走去，想要再看一眼那个雪白的湖面，看看通向皇宫的悠长通路，长而又长长，向着前方一直走的话也许就能……  
“喂。”背后有人拽了我一把，我回头看见是拉文德，他带着不怀好意但真心实意的笑指给我看下方：“你再往前走就会一脚踩到莉瑟的脑袋上。”  
我向下看看，的确如此。

我问拉文德怎么不去和战友们喝酒庆祝，他很干脆的回答我说那头蠢龙无证驾驶搞得他晕机又恐高，需要缓缓。“何况这时候连个陪我拌嘴让我舒缓压力的人都没有。”他垂下眼皮低声抱怨，目光中埋了一层雾。我们陷入沉默，和这欢腾的场面格格不入。  
“你想去哪里转转吗？”拉文德先打破令人窒息的寂静，他吹哨招来胡鹰：“我还想炫耀一下我的大宝贝呢。你见过这玩意儿吗？”  
“见过啊。”我很配合地做出嗤之以鼻的表情：“尼弗尔的大宝贝看起来比你的厉害多了，你这只还是个雏儿吧？”  
我们都哈哈笑起来，拉文德飞身跃上鹰背，递出手给我：“你想去哪儿？我送你一程吧。  
我很想说可以的话我还想去湖底找找，去住宅区看看，去皇宫的天台等待。但是光之战士们和莉瑟、阿莉塞，甚至桑克瑞德已经不止一次潜下湖水去搜寻，阿拉米格住宅区和王宫，乃至整个湖区都被翻得底朝天过，我不能去奢求过分的期待，如我和尼弗尔始终奉行的生活方式。  
我把目光从那片朝阳下耀眼的洁白中移开，说去萨利僧院就可以了。  
拉文德把我拉上胡鹰的背，升空，穿过咸腥带甜味的晨风，这种甜味我非常熟悉，就像尼弗尔的伤口渗出血液无数次化开在我的舌尖。我知道的，你在这里，你很快就回来。我对自己说，张嘴吞下一口与尼弗尔的血有着相同气味的空气，把脸埋进胡鹰厚而粗糙的羽毛里。

V  
尼弗尔半夜偷偷和我打小电话的行为持续了五天左右，最后一日他说他要去做任务了，下次再和我联系。这之后大约有一个月的时间我再也没有收到他的消息，下一次通讯贝响起时我刚接通就想质问尼弗尔为什么能杳无音信这么久，话语滚到舌头边正要倒出来耳机里传来一个我没想到的声音：“伊利亚特先生，您好，我是救世诗盟的阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔。”  
我一瞬间以为诗盟的领导是来和我就尼弗尔偷用情报线路一事求证，顺便要把我也一并丢去监狱思过，当我正在思索如何解释才能让法官从宽量刑时，对方说出了他的目的，阿尔菲诺表示阿拉米格的解放运动已经进入尾声，最后的大总攻希望能得到更多的冒险者的帮助。  
“如果您愿意助我们一臂之力的话，我即刻联系您所在地区的以太水晶负责人准备临时传送许可。”  
我当然，一百二十个愿意。甚至不想去问这个总攻时间会持续多长或者我得在那里待几天——重点是我的尼弗尔海姆、终于可以再次见到他了，他的短耳朵、细长的胳膊和总是蜷曲着的一粒一粒像长珍珠的脚趾，我想念他和他身体的一切小细节到甚至夜里尾巴都会发抖。在从阿尔菲诺那里得到临时传送许可之后，我两手抓着自己的行李包，倒提过来把里面的东西一股脑地倒在床上，塞进几件换洗的衣服穿好自己的装备甩上门就向格里达尼亚跑去。  
从格里达尼亚到基拉巴尼亚的距离超乎我想象的长久，我对基拉巴尼亚的认识仅仅是穿过巴埃萨长城到达帝国东方堡，并且没有许可并不能接触是用那里的水晶，我头一次感到了尼弗尔所说的他因为要传达急事不得不从东方的延夏一直传送到神拳痕的感觉。如果可以的话我宁愿在陆行鸟上颠三个月或者半年，不洗澡也没关系。尼弗尔当时是这么和我说的，我现在头晕目眩的站在属于基拉巴尼亚湖区、同时也是阿拉米格过去的王政所在的政治中心的天营门的以太之晶下，双手扶着幻杖情不自禁地干呕一声。  
“嗝？”  
我连忙捂住嘴。太失礼了，刚到一个人生地不熟的地方还没打个招呼就开始呕吐。强忍着眩晕感站起来转身，看见拉文德叉腰站在背后，手里提着一把漆黑的咒杖。  
哟。这个被黑衣裹得严严实实的精灵手指一挥向我打招呼：“尼弗尔命令我在这里给你带路，不然他就把我的舌头拔下来。”我们不约而同的吐出舌头，为尼弗尔这种小孩子似的坏脾气笑起来，黑魔法师带我到尼弗尔休息的帐篷里放下行李，告诉我尼弗尔人在这里正对着的通向王宫的盐湖边进行水下作业。  
“那你为什么在这里？”我好奇地问拉文德，他把兜帽摘下来露出紫色的长发和同色的眼睛，用不可思议的神情看着我说，因为他们在红玉海泡水的时候我在黄金港帮塔塔露跑腿没有得到避水的能力，而且我本来也不会水呀？说这些小秘密似乎伤了他的自尊，拉文德的肩膀塌下去了一点：何况我还得带主攻城门的咒术师也脱不开身嘛。  
大战在即所有人都很忙，拉文德表示他实在抽不开身送我去见尼弗尔，他把自己的地图和陆行鸟借给我，让我照着地图上红笔画的线路过去，并让我替他向尼弗尔海姆求情，保住他的舌头（我一阵哄笑）。“阿尔菲诺也在那里，你可以顺便报道问他要把你安排到哪个方阵去。”拉文德牵来一直羽毛颜色和他的头发几乎一样的陆行鸟，帮我爬上对猫魅来说过高的鸟背（我看着这只鸟的颜色憋笑得快要死掉），待我坐稳后他牵着陆行鸟走下阶梯把我送到出发的大路上：“那就撒欢儿地向你的小心肝飞奔吧，当心路上有五六个你那么大的虾姑——祝你们小别胜新婚见面幸福~”

我稀里糊涂绕着路被虾姑追着来到盐湖旁时，尼弗尔正从水里钻出来，我还没有看清他好像穿了什么特别有伤风化的打扮，他抬头向我所在的方向看了一眼，顺手提搁在岸边的大剑下蹲起跳从我头顶飞过一剑插进跟在我背后的虾姑的脑袋里，在我从没见过的巨大水生物的甲壳上站稳身体。  
“你还真是大意……”尼弗尔海姆叉着腰，眯起眼睛，用我熟悉的细声细语的调子慢吞吞地说道。他撒手跳下虾姑的脑袋，走到我身边伸手把我从拉文德的陆行鸟身上接下地：“我好想记得我是让拉文德本人把你送过来……还是说他自己变成陆行鸟驮你过来了？不过就你差点成了我们的晚饭的晚饭这一点，我还是把它尾巴剪秃了以示警告吧。”说着他伸手就要去揪陆行鸟的尾巴毛，我连忙拦住他让他快住手。这时候才看清尼弗尔身上穿了些多么有伤风化的玩意儿：和内裤相差无几，屁股两边挂了两块像护甲的下装和胸腹背部全部露在外面，只有两条没用袖子的上装，我还记得几个月前和他分别时有好好教育他穿好铠甲保护好自己的安全，大约是在这地大物博连晚饭都长得特别大的土地上待太久尼弗尔跟着无限心大已经忘记了自己答应过我的事情，变本加厉的不小心自己。我伸手戳戳尼弗尔的胸膛，刚刚从水里起来被风刮过冰凉冰凉的，质问他为什么穿这么点到处乱跑。  
尼弗尔拉开我的手向下拽到腹部，我惊讶地发现那里不知何时多了一只脐环，抬头看他不知该说什么好时尼弗尔又用他每次无理取闹时都惯用的无辜神情看着我，他眨眨眼睛一撇嘴说，你没想过我穿一身铁皮下水会直接沉底这件事吗？一边说他一边伸手牵过拉文德的陆行鸟，另一只手拉着我，向湖边走去。久违的白魔法师光之战士莉莉也在那里，看见我们走来翻了个大白眼。  
“阿尔菲诺，”尼弗尔向他们的领导打招呼：“茉莉来了，你可以放莉莉回去帮阿莉塞她们整理医用物资了。”  
阿尔菲诺拿着一沓厚厚的纸，用笔把划来划去，好的好的……他抬头向我行礼问候：欢迎你，伊利亚特先生，我仅代表诗盟对您的无私援助表示感谢。我们礼节性地自寒暄几句，阿尔菲诺告诉我义勇军将在明天凌晨开始作战，现在他和尼弗尔在这里做一些准备工作；譬如封闭各种密道避免帝国士兵趁乱出逃、确认周边的帝国军士兵人数等等。  
“我个人想把您安排到突入皇宫的队伍里，在后方支援光之战士们冲锋，您意下如何。”阿尔菲诺快速翻过记录各个冒险者小队姓名的几页纸，用笔把几个人的名字划过来拉过去，偶尔抬头看一眼身边的我。我表示随便安排我一点意见都没有——事实上能让我来看看尼弗尔我对任何事都会没意见——心思全在一旁的尼弗尔身上，他正解开那件看起来没啥用的上衣（他告诉我那是在红玉海时拿到的，一直泡在水里穿着平时的装备根本动不了），准备把自己的衣服换回去，烈日和大风很快吹干了他身上的湖水并渐渐析出盐粒，比尼弗尔苍白的身体更白，在阳光下闪闪发亮，他用手随意地把那些发光的晶体拂掉，捡起丢在岸边装材料的箱子上的罩衣穿上，当他用手肘夹着内裤开始脱那条看起来里面什么都没穿的短裤时注意到我正盯着他，青年促狭地一挤眼睛：“别看了，我是不会晒黑的。”  
尼弗尔看起来的确和以往一样白的发亮，就像他本人毫无顾忌一样，甚至不打个招呼让旁边的阿尔菲诺稍微回避一下（我已经可以想象莉莉和我无冤无仇为何见面就要送我白眼），两手扯着短裤向下扯露出半个白莹莹的臀大肌，简直不忍卒视，我赶紧用手挡着眼睛侧过脸，稍微动一动挡在阿尔菲诺和尼弗尔之间，生怕教养良好的小少爷抬起头时候受到什么惊吓。一阵淅淅索索的响声过后，尼弗尔把脑袋也伸过来看编队名单：“不能把茉莉放到我这一队吗？”和平时我听惯了他的小孩似的骄纵的语调不同，尼弗尔和阿尔菲诺谈话时像个成年人，一个经过了各种风霜的人，虽然还是轻轻小小的声音，但从那一点几乎被风声掩盖掉的小声音里我能清楚的听出他从没有传给我的沉重和严肃。  
阿尔菲诺拒绝了尼弗尔海姆的要求，理由是他所在的编队冲得太前，和有可能会是最先遭遇到帝国皇子的一队，不能把没有超越之力的普通人放在队伍里冒险——我一点都不在乎，但是也没办法反驳诗盟的领导人做出的决定。于是我们三人把用来堵密道的材料剩余放回陆行鸟背上启程返回起义军驻扎的营地，路过那只被尼弗尔刺穿了脑袋的虾姑，尼弗尔跳上去把他的大剑拔下来，顺手就在拉文德的陆行鸟的尾羽上蹭了蹭沾满虾脑的剑身。  
“我想把这个拖回去给炊事班。”尼弗尔用大剑敲敲虾姑的外壳，对阿尔菲诺说。一向温文尔雅的少年听见尼弗尔的请求后露出一点微妙的神情。  
“拜托你不要再拖虾姑回去啦……炊事班都是你们打着什么就做什么，这几天早中晚三餐都是吃虾姑我都快吃吐了。”

结果当晚的晚餐还是虾姑做的料理，对我来说味道鲜美。  
晚饭过后劳班总帅集合大家做了战前鼓励，阿尔菲诺对光之战士们和各个后续部队的进攻路线再度进行确认。转眼天已经半黑，我跟着尼弗尔海姆回到他和拉文德共用的帐篷，尼弗尔看着我带来的塞了几套衣服鼓囊囊的行李扑哧一声：“我们打完就要撤退的，你带这么多替换衣服是想在这儿观光吗？”  
我倒是真的挺想和尼弗尔在基拉巴尼亚好好看看，听尼弗尔描述见闻和亲眼看到实景的感觉依然有很大不同。我撇撇嘴，尽量不表现出兴趣的说，要是可以到处看看是也不错。  
说话间尼弗尔从铺盖旁拿起一个箱子，把自己的铠甲扔进去，发出一阵巨响。他用脚把箱子合上，蹲下身把固定箱子的皮带扣好，又转身去把一些药物和其他作战需要的东西塞进另一个口袋里。末了他提起箱子和口袋，把大剑背在背上对我说：走吧。  
尼弗尔的行为让我热血沸腾甚至丧失了基本的智力，我们这是要临阵脱逃嘛？！我难以抑制自己语气中的兴奋，赶快跟上尼弗尔的步伐拿起自己的背包和幻杖，还没走到门口尼弗尔抬脚把我手里的行囊拽回他的铺盖上：“想什么呢你？”他瞥一眼旁边还空空如也的铺位，提着自己的东西钻出帐篷向外走。  
“今晚难道你想让拉文德这个舌头和蛇一样长的家伙在边上围观吗？”  
——说的也是。我忽然想到这个严肃的问题，一心沉浸在和尼弗尔见面的喜悦里我似乎连最基本的洞察力都丧失了。于是我跟着尼弗尔，像在神拳痕的那个晚上一样小心翼翼地避开所有人的目光走到营地出口处的陆行鸟棚边。我和我的朋友想到外面走走，尼弗尔对驻守出口和鸟棚的卫兵说。  
“明天凌晨就要集合出发，请您注意安排时间。”卫兵嘴上这么说着，还是从鸟棚中牵出尼弗尔的灰白色陆行鸟交给他：“提前预祝您武运昌隆。”  
我们牵着陆行鸟绕过山丘，尼弗尔在一个安静的山洞里把陆行鸟拴住。  
“要在这里过夜吗？”我看看四周，光秃秃的实在不怎么好。  
也不是不可以，不过茉莉啊……尼弗尔轻声说，声音里带着一点惋惜和调皮，我听见巨大的气流声如在耳侧，脚步不稳甚至觉得会飞出去。尼弗尔在忽如其来的飓风中抓住我的手腕，把我拉进他的怀中；别怕……他用轻轻小小的声音抚慰我，带着我后退，然而我清楚地记得那个洞口的后方是悬崖，虽然无数次说过愿意和尼弗尔一起赴死，而此时本能让我挣扎，尼弗尔紧紧地抱着我依然向后一步一步地移动——不，已经是他硬抱着我向后走了，我两脚悬空前后乱蹬，尼弗尔提着的木箱因为我动作太激烈被晃得哐啷作响，可惜尼弗尔抱我的方式太好让我的手和牙都派不上用场，他温暖的呼吸在我耳边一阵一阵拂过，轻柔的，无限缱绻地说：“出发咯？”  
尼弗尔海姆抱着狂叫的我向后纵身一跃，我记得下面是一个深深的、深深的山谷。  
风声在耳呼啸作响，我大声问尼弗尔你这还不算逃跑吗你这是我见过的最极端的逃跑啊！我身后的大男孩哈哈大笑，柔软笑声在山间回响，伴着我夸张的尖叫声。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——嗝？！”  
我的惨叫在背脊撞到尼弗尔的胸口时戛然而止，眼前迅速远去的景象忽然变得缓慢而柔和，那个熟悉的、在山洞中听见的巨大的气流声又在我的耳畔交替回响，我小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，看见尼弗尔狡黠地看着我，四周是墨蓝的天幕和灿烂的星空。我抬手向后捏住尼弗尔的耳朵掐一掐，感觉还是软软的热热的……“这应该不是天国吧？”我明知故问，尼弗尔逢场作戏接着回答：“要去天国很简单啊~我抱着你跳下去就是了。”  
“不了不了，我的尼弗尔这么好，我要和他一起过夜。”我嘴上连忙讨饶，心里腹诽尼弗尔这个口是心非的小骗子，这么摔下去上天的只有我没他啥事儿，把话题转开不再去激起他恶作剧的癖好：“这是要去哪里？”  
尼弗尔把自己的行李在坐骑的背后挂上，我顺势看看刚才是什么东西托住了我们，胯下的坐骑有着浅色渐层的丰厚毛羽，翅膀展开以后格外的大，是我不曾见过的鸟类，我问尼弗尔他从哪里弄来的这么只怪鸟，这是胡鹰，尼弗尔海姆信口开河，我和草原人打了一架打赢了他们就把这个给我了……  
我反手就是一记手刀敲在他脑门上。是真的。他委屈地过了半晌才说，声音比平时更小。  
“我们到皇宫周围看一看，然后去萨利僧院。”尼弗尔海姆伸手捉住胡鹰后颈的硬毛，嘴里叼着鸟哨一下一下吹出短促的声响指引胡鹰盘旋上升：“在打完仗之前僧院的和尚们都去避难了，不但没人，看星星和山谷都不错。”

据尼弗尔海姆说这片空域不在帝国的炮击范围内，他很放纵的从王宫顶上直接飞过去，我低头看见戒备森严的城楼上一排一排帝国兵心里直打颤，要尼弗尔再飞高一点免得被发现坏了大事，胡鹰在王城前打了个转儿，改变方向飞向天营门的方位，大约十几分钟后，左拐在山谷间的一座高塔边停下。  
尼弗尔驱使胡鹰在塔的侧边窗前停靠让我先下去，接着把从营地带出来的行李放下，自己最后跳进来。他捏着哨子轻轻送出一个气音，胡鹰掉头悄悄飞走。我从他的行李中拿出火石和一捆木柴，把塔楼背风处的壁灯点亮，在中间的地板上点燃篝火，靠近篝火把铺盖放下。箱子里还有一些食物，我也拿出来放到篝火边加热，营地的人数众多而伙食配给有限，溜达了半夜我已经觉得饿了；而尼弗尔在作战前从来不吃任何东西，他自己称食物在胃里上下翻腾让他斗志全无。不过他雷打不动的习惯是做之前尽可能要洗澡，虽然我对于在这个地方要如何洗不如去盐湖将就一下做出表示，尼弗尔只是让我专心填满自己的肚子养足力气，他独自沿着漆黑的楼梯摸下去，过了几分钟后提着水桶摇摇晃晃地上来，把桶里的水倒进一旁的水池中。  
我上次过来的时候就侦查好了……青年带着一点小得意的口吻说道，从篝火里拿出一半塞进水池下的空洞里，确认火有在下面好好的燃烧后，他在我身旁坐下，扯来毛毯把我们都过进去，用脚把装铠甲的箱子和刚才丢到一旁的大剑拖到面前，开始打理装备。  
四周太过安静，只有呼啸的风声。在无聊中下午相见时的快乐被渐渐冲淡，取而代之的是更多的不安和忧愁。我把双腿抱紧缩进毯子里，尼弗尔全神贯注地打磨剑刃末端的一个豁口，空旷的房间里时不时想起尖锐的摩擦声。  
这是最后一场战斗了，我提醒自己。我可以做点什么。  
“尼弗尔。”我蹭蹭我专心护理武器的恋人的肩膀，他轻轻嗯了一声作为回应。  
“……那个什么皇子，是不是很厉害？”  
“厉害啊。”尼弗尔把剑放下，拿起头盔用沾了药水的手帕仔细擦拭，检查是否有结合不严实或者凹陷：“第一次差点把我劈两半，第二次我还没站起来他忽然出现在我背后一口气就把三把刀从我背后插下去钉在地上，还想把我抓回去研究超越之力。要不是我命多真是不够他玩。”  
“反正你命多……”我一时语塞。  
反正光之战士的命像用不完一样，这话在尼弗尔海姆口中说出来自暴自弃的意味十足。虽然我心里知道尼弗尔自暴自弃不是一天两天，但今天听他说来让我觉得很不好，从他向我保证会一直陪着我、对我说我爱你后从没这么不好过。一种我不能形容的恐惧因为这忽然而短暂的寂静在我心里疯狂滋长，我把整个身体的重量压在他的肩膀一侧，无视了他埋怨我太重让他动不开胳膊护理铠甲。

我始终心存一线希冀，始终认为有最后或者到头的时候。  
我的恋人是光之战士。我赖以生存的世界总是我的敌人，每一分每一秒都和我争夺我深爱的人。一场从没有胜算的恶仗，我毫无办法，除了死亡之外没有任何一着可以违背世界的意志或者命运的指使。我可怜巴巴的跪下来，抓着它漆黑的裙边，扯着被它带走的尼弗尔的脚踝无声地恳求。  
我和尼弗尔奉行的准则总是及时行乐不问前程，不奢望不期待。而我认为，不依赖奢望是正确的途径，却不代表不能奢望。我心中始终存在着那一个微小的愿望，无限实诚中一丝闪亮的贪婪。我向着尼弗尔的方向蹭了蹭，把自己整个身体压在他身上，这一举动终于让他放弃了手头的工作，转向我问我怎么了。我一只手臂撑住身体保持平衡，另一只手伸向尼弗尔拉住他的尖耳朵，尼弗尔顺从的低下头到视线和我相对的位置，我赞许地夸他乖孩子，掰着他的下巴伸出舌头舔舔他的嘴唇。  
“尼弗尔……打完这一仗后你能和我一起逃走吗？”  
忘记使命，忘记正义，忘记属于光之战士的一切责任。在无人知晓的地方种一片田地，搭一间小屋，养两只大狗……背弃这个世界，直到现世现报的那一天。  
尼弗尔把他的胸甲塞进箱子里，漆黑的，映出幽幽夜光与火光。那枚肩甲上装饰的黑月亮一面青蓝一面赤红，在我的视野里把夜空割裂成两半。他把手帕扔到一边，用干净的那只手伸过来撑着我的背让我坐好，我的视线余光刚好能看见尼弗尔的脸，一半在火光中，一半在夜色里；像是回到帝国南方堡的那个寒冷的夜晚，他有半张脸被融化，血淋淋的。他没有说话，一双浅色的眼睛盯着我。  
不远处传来轻微的咕嘟声。  
“水热了，我去洗澡。”尼弗尔说。  
他扶我坐稳，站起身脱掉上衣，甩掉靴子，把裤子和内衣扯下去扔到一边。跨进水池里。  
尼弗尔扶着墙壁坐进水池，在呼啦啦漾出的水声里他似乎叫了我一声，但是声音太小我听得不是很清楚。或许他并不想让我听清楚。精灵族青年用手舀水弄湿头发，在微弱的光线下湿漉漉的头发泛起一层青色的光芒使他的五官蒙昧不清。  
“茉莉。”尼弗尔叫我。我翻个身打算起来坐到水池边去听他说话，他在我刚准备起身时制止了我：“在那里就好了，不要过来。”  
我挪动屁股移到铺盖最靠近水池的方向，用毯子裹住身体。夜深了，寒意顺着地板向上渗透，我无法抵御高地夜晚的寒冷把自己紧紧裹紧毯子里。尼弗尔把头埋进水下，过了一会才坐起来，水声哗啦啦响成一片，他又喊了我一声，茉莉。  
“其实我以前逃跑过，后来又回去了。诗盟的人可能和你说过。”  
我说是的。  
尼弗尔转过来，看了我一眼。  
“我花了很长时间去摆脱诗盟的眼线，躲进普通人无法达到的地方。成功了。”  
“可是最后我不得不回去。我在独自乱跑的过程中发现一件事情……可能帕帕力莫或者修特拉都知道，于里昂热和敏菲利亚一定知道，他们总是不主张放我走的。但是我们这些人都不是很清楚，至少那个时候。”  
尼弗尔海姆说。最早为诗盟工作的光之战士是那个平原人，我们的小头头；然后是拉文德，然后是莉莉，然后是我。我去的时候是他们中最小的，之后又陆陆续续来了很多人，增加到十六个，没有再增加过，但我还是最小的那个。  
“诗盟对我们来说和家差不多，毕竟我们的工作放到普通生活中太奇怪了，我们之间……光之战士之间大约就是亲人。都一样，不知道自己来自哪里，或者有什么亲人，或者有什么过去，所有人的记忆都起源于进入某个城邦，成为冒险者开始，出奇的一致。  
“但是那时候我们都认为自己至少还是人类，虽然不普通。我们认为是因为获得了光之加护成为被选中的光之战士所以失去了过去的记忆。”  
尼弗尔洗得很急很快，水声嘈杂，像他矛盾的决定，要和盘托出又想保持沉默，他轻轻小小的声音在暴躁的水流声中断断续续，忽然站起来，发出巨响。  
“可是我们不是。有超越凡人力量的人，无论多么强大的人，没有谁不臣服于死亡；但是我们这些人死去又活来，总是以这是水晶的加护安慰自己到最后自己都相信。但实际上不论什么损伤，只要以太存在就能愈合……到底是什么呢？”  
尼弗尔一步跨出水池，把一大滩水带出来弄湿了地面，他一步一步的走过来在我面前蹲下，水花溅到篝火中发出爆鸣，然后安静。  
他看着我的眼睛，我看着他的眼睛。银色的、金色的，稀有罕见，我从未见过谁有这样美丽迷人的眼睛。有着迷人的双眼的尼弗尔海姆看着我，一字一句地说。  
“我们是蛮神。”  
蛮族召唤他们的神明，奉献上水晶和以太；海德林创造它的光之战士，用这个世界供养它的战士们。蛮神可以被无限次重复召唤，只要有以太和信徒，他们永生不灭；而光之战士那好像用不完的命……就像蛮神吸收大地中的以太存续一样，同样是依靠吸收大地中的以太来恢复自己。  
“唯一不同的是我们有意志，可以服从指令，按照海德林的指示行动。但是本质上和蛮神没有什么不同，本质上都是消耗这个世界的以太的。”  
尼弗尔在我面前坐下，伸手捧住我的脸。他有一对人类不可能有的颜色的眼睛，银色的和金色的，这双眼睛无数次像今天一样深情的看着我我却从来没有怀疑过这是为什么；或者紫色眼睛的拉文德，血红色瞳孔的莉莉……有着人类没有的双眼的尼弗尔闭上他的银色的和金色的眼睛，用眼皮遮盖住我们之间的巨大鸿沟的起点，贴近我并吻我，紧紧地钳着我的脸颊让我痛得发抖。  
对不起。茉莉。我一直都在撒谎。尼弗尔小声说。我不能逃走，除了作为光之战士之外我没有其他能够活下去的办法。  
对不起。茉莉。我不能和你一起背叛世界。我生来就是这个世界的敌人，我所做的一切不是救济，是赎罪。

VI

我不确定自己是不是哭出来了。尼弗尔抓着我，我们在呼啸的山风里疯狂地接吻，最开始我还因为听见那些事情而动摇、全身颤抖不知所措，最后我把手指甲嵌进尼弗尔的肩膀，抠出一点湿漉漉的皮肤带着新鲜的血液。我的脸上全是咸涩的水，其中有很大一部分来自于尼弗尔，从他的银色的和金色的、不像是人类的双眼里不断溢出，他像那个被我发现了异于常人可以自行恢复的体质的那一晚一样，充满负罪感地不断地对我说对不起、对不起、对不起。  
我感到茫然，仿佛被世界摆了一道。我以为和尼弗尔海姆逃走总可以有那么一瞬间躲开命运的桎梏或者世界的束缚，世界的一瞬对我来说可能就是一生那样漫长，如果可以这样哪怕现世现报得多么惨烈我也不在乎，我也相信尼弗尔不在乎。而事实是我根本就没有了解过尼弗尔海姆或者他身后的世界的一分。  
我一直以来总是以为我如果放手一搏抛弃一切背叛世界，我就可以得到尼弗尔。  
“我从没有想过会有遇见你这么好的事情。”尼弗尔说，我把他压倒在铺盖上，他盯着塔楼的天花板说。“遇到你，并且爱上你可能是我不该得到的奖赏。除了完成使命、活下去，我不知道做什么才能留住你，一直在你身边。”  
我扑上去把尼弗尔的嘴堵住，从他嘴里把被捂热的空气吸走，愿他就此缺氧死去才可以掩盖我甚至没有一点争取或者反抗的意义这个事实。不能有奢望，甚至不要期待下一次，我摁着尼弗尔海姆的肩膀，掠夺攫取一般的向他索要亲吻直到我们都无法呼吸依然不肯分开，贪婪地吞咽从唇齿间漏进来的些许冰冷空气。  
最后我头晕目眩地爬起来，顶着尼弗尔的胯部坐下。  
这种感觉我不知道算不算是大希望落空后的大绝望，但至少尼弗尔海姆就在我面前躺着，有着让我一如既往着迷的漂亮的躯体和知性迷人的脸。且过当下莫问前程，现在尼弗尔还在我面前，至少我现在还拥有他，不管明天。  
“天快亮了，来做吧。”我干涩地说：“要玩点什么吗？”  
一个疯狂的想法在我脑海中忽然萌芽，迅速生长起来。可以说是急中生智，或是狗急跳墙，我想尼弗尔一定从我的眼神中读出了什么，他的脸上被一滴一滴落下的水珠打湿，但是他久违地微微笑了，伸长手臂挂住我的脖子，向我索要更多的吻。  
“普通的做就好。”尼弗尔小声说。“最后麻烦你帮我把我身上那些东西去掉。”  
听到他这么说，我知道他从我的眼神中已经读懂了我发疯的念想和欲望，并且以实际行动对我的愿望进行了默许。  
我俯下身体，把脸埋进尼弗尔的颈窝间用锋利的牙齿咬他的脖子和锁骨，把他倒抽凉气的唏嘘当做是他给我的鼓励，伸手去捉住钉在他乳头上的金属珠，扯他的脐环，并进一步向下摸索，把手指关节抵在他的耻毛末端；尼弗尔把一条腿抬起来，脚掌踩在我的肩膀上，我们已经很有默契，不需要相互提醒仅凭动作就能顺利地向下进行，我歪过头瞥见他一粒一粒像长珍珠似的脚趾蜷缩着，我用脑袋夹住那冰凉的脚，来回摇头用头发去磨蹭尼弗尔苍白的脚背。尼弗尔扭动身体，向上挪动一些，让我的手落在他的阴茎上——快一点，他无声地催促我，我把指尖停在那个半抬起的玩意儿顶端，按住上面不知何时多出来的金属环，装作无视他渴求的眼神：“尼弗尔，告诉我一件事情我就给你。”   
尼弗尔用手捂住了脸，一如他以往沉湎在情欲中时一样，他轻声说你先给我……拜托了。  
我握住尼弗尔的生殖器，用手指抠穿在顶端的那个细小的金属环，手掌挤压根部的囊袋，他从喉咙里挤出一声叹息，胯部抽搐似的一摆动砸回毯子里；我张开手掌盖住尼弗尔的下体指甲从耻毛间穿过又扯回来握住冰冷的人体器官来回滑动套弄，尼弗尔海姆用手压着双眼，两膝相碰。我强制性地掰开他的双腿让他全身暴露在我面前，捏住那个瑟瑟颤抖的玩意儿，用手指顶在尿道口。你先回答我的问题我就给你。  
“如果蛮神有持续的以太供应就可以不死，那么你们是怎么消灭他们的，和他们谈判叫他们这段时间滚回以太中吗？”我另一只手浸过以太药做润滑的手指按在尼弗尔的会阴前，用指腹逐一描述过他身体私密之处的轮廓，在入口出刺入一些，趁肌肉还没有黏上来有迅速缩回手指，一圈一圈地在他的肛门周围打转，暗示性地从不同方向向内按压。  
尼弗尔海姆下意识地晃动腰胯，试图追上那个能让他的身体得到满足的东西，我按住他，将半截食指插进去，他的身体内和所有普通人类一样是热的，肌肉会因为贪恋舒适的抚摸而收缩，会因为神经的兴奋而筋挛，精灵族男人修长的双腿叠起来架在我的肩上。当然不是。他在喘息的间歇中说。  
“如果我们对蛮神的伤害超过了某个临界点，超过了他们获取以太恢复损伤的速度，这种损伤在一定时间内持续积累的话……”尼弗尔眨眨眼。一切事物都有终点，不论对什么——神也好、普通人类也好都是一样的——你懂的吗，茉莉？  
尼弗尔海姆总是迷恋常人不可忍受的痛苦。  
我把他架在我肩上的腿放下去，向前推一直到压在他的胸口把他的手从他的脸上移开，我们又一次能够四目相对，尼弗尔的脸上依然挂着亮晶晶的泪痕，他的眼圈被夜风熏成深色，他抬起手在脸上随便抹一把，送给我一个有些勉强的微笑：别忘了我和你说过的。  
“茉莉，进来。”尼弗尔用一只手拉着自己的膝盖，另一只手伸向我。  
我知道……我都知道，我会总是按你想要的狠狠操你。我嘟囔着。这一次我知道自己真的是哭了，眼泪止不住地落下，溅落在尼弗尔光滑平坦的小腹上，再顺着他的身体滑落到毯子上洇出一个一个深色的无底洞；我握住自己的家伙，对着面前那个一张一合的入口一气插入到底部，把脸埋在尼弗尔的胸口，按住他的肩膀和双腿把全身的力气都用在胯部，卯足了劲地抽插。我听见一声满足的叹息从我头顶飘过，尼弗尔抓住我的手腕，带着我踩上我们从未改变过的重点目标的渡船。  
“来吧，茉莉。”  
我退出来一些，又狠狠地撞进尼弗尔的身体，与此同时双手卡住他的脖子，支起身体把和下身等同的力气倾注在手臂上；尼弗尔因为骤然缺氧，双腿猛然卡住我的腰部使我更向他身体的最深处撞进去，我再也没有多余的力气去控制自己，一丝呜咽从我的牙缝间露出来，变成抽泣，变成哀哭，变成嚎叫……尼弗尔紧紧地扣着我的肩膀，那是他身体本能的抗拒，但他没有阻止我，我感到自己肩膀上的力气渐渐变小最终消失，直到最后一刻我停止了一切动作，双手依然死死地卡在尼弗尔的脖子上，他的脸变得比以往任何一个时刻都更加苍白，苍白更过那些烈日下在他身上闪闪发亮的晶体。  
我松开手，从尼弗尔僵硬的身体里退出来，那玩意儿早就蔫了，带着一点不知何时射出的精液无精打采地挂在我的腿间。尼弗尔的脖子上留着紫色的掐痕，使他的脸看起来更加布满死色。

空窗外天色已经渐渐泛灰，我的目光在面向云海深渊的窗框和尼弗尔丢在一旁打磨锋利的大剑之间来回，哪一样都是一个简单而畅快的选择，我慢慢爬起来感觉身体空虚，不仅没有力气也没有生存的欲望，驱使我继续行动的只有我对尼弗尔的承诺。我半爬半走挪到水池旁，用木桶舀出一些水先给自己兜头浇下，早已冰冷的水使我猛地一个激灵，头脑渐渐清醒。  
悲伤和理智一同回到我的意识里，我的鼻子不能控制地充满酸涩的气味，我提着装满水的木桶回到尼弗尔身边，注满水的沉重桶子使我不得不双手拖着它移动，没有余裕去擦拭止不住的眼泪。我从自己的衣服口袋里找出手绢，在水桶里沾湿给尼弗尔擦干净身体，把他身上那些属于我们的秘密一件一件取下来，用治愈术填平各种各样的伤口；我快速平稳地做着这一切，凌晨的冷风穿过我的身体，把各种各样的情绪带来又抹去，悲伤过去是失落，失落过去是迷茫，迷茫过去是无助，无助过去是空虚，空虚过去是寂寞……我任由自己的眼泪无法克制地一直落下，落在尼弗尔的身上和脸上，我再伸手把它们都抹进尼弗尔青白的皮肤里，但是我从没有等到名为后悔的情感的来到。  
最后我从箱子里拿铠甲，给尼弗尔一件一件的穿上——我已经知道怎么对付他这一身烦人的玩意儿了，并且能熟练地为尼弗尔把这身装备穿得像模像样。  
我把从尼弗尔海姆身上取下来的那些环扣收进自己的口袋里，重新穿好衣服，把塔楼中的一片狼藉收拾干净，散乱的行李整理完毕。在尼弗尔的身边坐下，伸手把他额前的刘海理顺，把视线投向空窗外透出澄澈明亮的地平线，等待我一生中最大的赌局的结果。

远方渐渐传来晨起的军号，阿拉米格解放军的最后远征即将开始。  
我站起身，弯腰拾起身边的幻杖。强烈的气流扑面而来，尼弗尔的胡鹰从空中落下，绕着塔楼盘旋起伏，终而停在拢了一框灿烂晨光的空窗前。  
像无数个我和尼弗尔海姆一起度过的早晨一样，我回头看见他慢慢地、带着一丝慵懒地坐起来。  
“时间到了？”身穿黑甲的精灵族青年拾起身边的大剑，起身向我走过来。  
“是啊，天亮了。”我说。

VII

尼弗尔海姆把我送到我所在的队伍中，同行的桑克瑞德告诉我他所属的编队已经突破了狼人的防线攻入皇宫前的正道；桑克瑞德的脸色不太好看——当然不会好看，这种大事还迟到实在是太无法无天了。  
“那就是说他们已经在正门后面了？”尼弗尔依然蹲在胡鹰背上，得到确定的路线答复后，他把头盔的面甲合上，驱使胡鹰盘旋上升飞跃城门冲向碧空，而尼弗尔在城门的边缘跳下鸟背，脚跟在城墙上一点，拖着大剑飞跃下去。  
我目送尼弗尔消失在城墙上，跟着队伍向东侧的城楼移动，在抵达大殿汇合之前我们会分开一段时间用来确保左右两侧的撤退路线，假若帝国军有增援忽然来袭，我们必须保证有可以立即撤回的周旋的场所。  
路途中我一直心不在焉，并不是因为彻夜未眠。桑克瑞德有几次替我把侧身而过的攻击弹开，他的脸色不太好看；如果你没有办法应付的话，现在从跟旁边那个解放军的引路员可以离开战场回到营地去，精悍而又严格的武人严厉地对我说，不要在这里给自己找没命或者给别人添麻烦。  
很抱歉，我会注意的。我答道，顺手用水流环把背后的士兵震开：“我只是有些担心尼弗尔。”  
“你们昨晚去干什么了。”在一段空旷的走道上桑克瑞德忍不住问我，虽然里面责怪的成分很大，不过我们也是自作自受，并不能介意诗盟的贤人对我们很有意见，如果在这里的是莉莉的话我可能会被她道德谴责到丢掉武器跪下来求饶。  
但是昨晚发生的事情又有什么好说的呢？  
我摇摇头：“没什么，尼弗尔心情不太好而已。可能被那个什么皇太子折磨了两次他有心理阴影。”  
“那他更应该回来和于里昂热谈谈……”桑克瑞德自言自语地抱怨着，忽然拔高声音提醒跑在前面的剑术师们：“前方！当心弯道有机械守卫伏击！”  
跟着桑克瑞德的喊声，拐角处窜出来一大群四脚的机械守卫，金属虫足敲击石板地面稀里哗啦响成一片，我横摆牧杖发动即刻咏唱，冲刺上前打算用神圣把这一大群先控制住，好让其他攻击职业便于集中剿灭，在我冲进机器人堆里，举起牧杖将圣咏释放出去的同时，一个黑影从拐角闪出，跟着一轮鲜红的半月在机械兵间扫过我被举上半空抱出敌阵，我猛地回头，一个巨大的火球在我刚才所在的位置凭空炸开，将机械守卫烧成一地焦黑的碎片。  
“茉莉刚才那一下炸的真好~”拉文德的声音从前方传来，我抬起头看见他站在对面的瞭望台上，伸手对我比了一个棒棒的大拇指，而把我从怪物堆中扯出来的那一阵漆黑的风，我的尼弗尔海姆，终于肯把我放下来。他戴着头盔，只给我看一个漆黑的浮雕人像，没有回应我握住他的手，也没有说话——或者他太过轻柔的声音在喧嚣的战场上，被锁在那个密闭的头盔里我无法听见。我抬起手去捉尼弗尔的手臂，他碰了碰我的指尖，很快地把手放回插在地面上的大剑的剑柄上。  
各路起义军的分队渐渐在正殿前汇合，那个大家都熟知的光之战士刚把看守正殿大门的两个魔导巨兵撂倒，剩下的工作只剩下击退门后的阿拉米格侵略区总督、帝国皇子芝诺斯。

那是很凶狠又非常快速的一战，光之战士们为了防止敌人发难伤及普通士兵和冒险者，在进门后大门关上，我们按照事前的安排开始向后确保撤回路线。我和所在编队、诗盟的贤人及各军队的指挥官留在现场以备不时之需。  
虽然之前说尼弗尔对皇子有心理阴影是我应付桑克瑞德瞎编的胡话，但是我的确很担心。我们从僧院出发后我没有机会看见尼弗尔的眼睛哪怕一次，他一直戴着那个挡住整张脸的头盔，除了和桑克瑞德确认战况之外完全没有说话。我担心的不得了，不知道尼弗尔在想什么，无法看见他的眼睛、不知道他会用怎样的神情看着我，我无从知道赌局的答案。  
隔着门我们听见武器相撞的铮铮响声，听见大门被什么东西撞出巨响，听见石砖碎裂的声音，其他队员都在警戒四周，我只是盯着那扇巨大的沉重的双扇门，紧紧握住幻杖。我才是害怕的那一个，不论是我目睹那个叫芝诺斯的剑士挥刀劈向尼弗尔，还是听尼弗尔说三把长刀如何穿过他的身体，给尼弗尔带来这么多伤害的人现在就和他一起关在门后的房间里恶斗，我紧紧握着我的武器，从牙缝间尝到一丝甜腥的味道。

门后传来一声激烈的声响，嘤嘤又嘤嘤，像是两把锋利武器的刃口激烈摩擦，我听见一声格外熟悉的喊声，继尼弗尔在石之家拒绝我跟随诗盟前往基拉巴尼亚之后他第二次这样大声地喊——一声断喝。门后一切响动归于寂静，而巨大的门扉纹丝不动。  
众人围在门前，不知是否应该进去看看发生了什么。  
贸然开门不是明智之举。梅尔维布总督和劳班将军商议后，决定由劳班将军和皮平副将来开门，嘉恩·艾大人在人群前展开防护罩抵御忽然袭击，梅尔维布总督在较远处狙击，其他人员根据自己的战斗职能跟随三位各行其是。所有人做好准备后，劳班和皮平在门两侧拉住把手，相互确认开始。  
“三，二，一——”跟着皮平倒数，门扉被向外拉开，屋里静悄悄的，除了满地恶战之后留下的破坏痕迹之外什么也没有。地上淅淅零零四处落着血液，分不清是我方还是地方留下的。我们沿着一条拖长的血迹向王座后方看，那条鲜红的痕迹从王座后方一直通向甬道深处。  
“梅尔维布阁下和嘉恩·艾阁下带一部分冒险者在此稍后，我们先去看看。”劳班说完拔出片手剑，头一个向王宫深处冲去，皮平跟在他后面，诗盟的贤人紧随其后，接着是我们这些自愿跟来的冒险者。经过漫长的楼梯，我们在亮光的通口最先看到的是拉文德，他盯着头顶的天空目瞪口呆，完全没有注意到我们的到来，然后是莉莉，和一个带着小仙女的平原人女性，所有人都呆呆望着天空，我们跟着他们的视线向上看去——  
看见险些毁了艾欧泽亚的神龙在半空中盘旋。  
不是说被捉住了吗？莉瑟喃喃自语。  
青色的龙在皇城的空中花园上空盘旋两周，向远处飞去。平原人光之战士第一个反应过来：“快追上去，不能放他离开这边空域！桑克瑞德——”  
“我知道！我去通知西德准备！”桑克瑞德应下对方的话，双刀在手里一转方向入鞘转身就跑。其他光之战士跟着他们的领头人追着神龙而去，尼弗尔跟在他的身后，提起大剑纵身跟上，他的头盔掉了，额角一侧流着血。我提起牧杖追着他们跑去，慌乱中似乎有谁拉了我的手臂，我来不及卸掉，慌忙地用水流环把他震开——“抱歉我有急事！”  
当然不能让谁追上我，我要追的人还在更前面，我用了比昨晚更多的力气追着尼弗尔的背影，在被击碎的高空长廊尽头大喊他的名字。  
“尼弗尔——”

我的恋人在断裂的长廊尽头停下来向我抬起手臂，我冲过去扑进他的臂弯里，害怕他是幻影会忽然消失。  
神龙在头顶咆哮，我紧紧扣住尼弗尔的铠甲的凹凸处，把脸埋进他的胸口；尼弗尔单手圈住我轻轻拍着我的肩膀，低下头用下巴尖扣着我的后脑：“怎么了？”  
我不敢看尼弗尔的眼睛，我想我根本不需要关心我豁出一切的赌局的结果，在高台的尽头的内心充满了后悔，我为什么要贪求奢望，违背我们一直以来生存的信条；我只想在尼弗尔的身边，跟着他去最后的战场，然后看着他平安的回到诗盟的大伙身边……可是这想法太傻了。我掐着尼弗尔的铠甲埋头不语。  
断桥的另一边其他光之战士们在催促尼弗尔，他把剑插在一旁，伸手到背后轻轻地剥开我的手，捏着我被高台的寒风吹得冰凉的手捧起我的脸。  
“战争一点都不好看……我都和你说了多少次了。”尼弗尔贴在我耳边，用他轻轻小小的声音说，语调里没有骄纵也没有孩子气，是我陌生又熟悉的，他和阿尔菲诺说话用的、像个成熟大人的语气。  
尼弗尔海姆用手抚摸我的后脑，把我的耳朵抚平在被呼啸的寒风吹乱头发的头顶，他在我耳边呼吸，焐热我的耳朵尖；在我的耳朵被捂住的时候我似乎听见他说等我回来，忽然我感到领子一紧，背后被拽着飞了出去。我慌忙伸手想去拉住尼弗尔，双手在冰冷的气流中空抓不到任何东西徒劳挣扎。  
在我飞速倒退的视线中尼弗尔拔起他的大剑，在平台上倒退几步向高台冲刺，同队的战士合时机地向他抛出捆缚猎物的锁链，尼弗尔抓着锁链的末端借助惯性飞身跃上空中的高台，接着凌空跃起的弧度举剑向神龙的胸口刺下。  
我伸长双臂，只能看见尼弗尔离我越来越远，在我的视野里变成一个模糊的黑色人影消失在神龙的翅膀下。  
从后面追上来的莉瑟顺势抓住我，“伊利亚特先生！您的心情我们都理解但是请不要再去冒险了！”我听见莉瑟无奈的声音，看见视线末端高举的拳头，以及更远的尽头空中孤立的平台上在空中举起大剑跃向神龙的尼弗尔海姆，他的大剑刺入神龙胸口，在黄昏的天空中溅起一片血雾。

醒来时我躺在王宫前的一张担架上，周围是从战场上撤退下来的伤员。没有看到光之战士们，也没有看到诗盟的贤人，也没有大国防联军的首脑们。在空旷的盐湖边的场地上有一种迷样的安详和寂静。  
……尼弗尔他们怎么样了？现在是什么情况？  
我从担架上弹起来，左看右看找不着我的武器，我疑心是被莉瑟收走了，不过没所谓，我不需要武器也能跑到皇宫里面去。我站起身顺势问旁边的一个黑涡团的士兵：“劳驾。光之战士们都回来了吗？”  
没有。那个伤了胳臂的士兵正给自己裹伤：听说他们在王宫最里面呆了快一小时了……他抬头望向王宫的方向，忽然脸色一变。周围也响起或大或小的唏嘘声，怎么了？我抬头顺着他们的视线方向看过去——  
一道黑线撕裂了天空。  
神龙巨大的身躯从灰红的天空中显现直线下坠，穿过云层向王宫的楼顶下落，它的身体迅速地以太化，变成散落的光尘飘散在空中，在王城的后方闪出一道光。  
而在我的面前，一个漆黑的人影飞落过来坠入盐湖的水中。洁白的湖水被忽然击入的物体激起巨大的水柱，鲜红的，高过湖边的废王像的水柱把天空和我眼前的景象分成两半，周围的人发出惊叫，那是血吗？！有人受伤了吗？快去救人！  
人们向湖边靠拢，会水的士兵们纷纷脱掉外套跳下水去探看。我站在岸边，看着盐湖的水依然像昨日一样洁白，除了水波一圈一圈漾开之外那个天降之物坠入湖中仿佛不曾发生过。我不想去关心其他的事情，举步踏上通向王宫的阶梯，一步一步，然后变成两步一步，步子越快越大飞跑起来把人群团团围住的盐湖甩在脑后，嘈杂的人声越来越远，我的双眼盯着那扇通向尼弗尔的门扉，心无旁骛。  
拉文德和莉莉从门内跑出来，后面还跟着其他几位光之战士。  
尼弗尔呢？他怎么没在一起？我无视了他们向我挥手，稍微改变一点跑步的方向加快速度打算绕过他们向城内跑。  
尼弗尔那家伙，大概又是太不小心把自己伤到爬不起来了吧——我心想着要快点去看看他又把自己整成了什么熊样，我这么想着身体依然向前狂奔，耳边好像谁叫了我的爱称，我的手臂被人拽住，拉文德的大脸在我面前一晃。  
“你要去哪儿啊！看见尼弗尔了吗！”莉莉抱着我的腿，红眼睛里蓄满了眼泪。  
“你去哪儿呢！尼弗尔不在里面啊！”拉文德拉着我的手臂一脸不可思议，甚至有点生气，他拦住我的去路抓着我的肩膀用力摇晃我。  
可是他们在说什么呢。尼弗尔海姆不和你们在一起，他会在哪里？你们在开玩笑吗……我下意识地向他们的来路前方探看，是拉文德你自己说的，光之战士一个都不能少……尼弗尔海姆不和你们在一起他又在哪里？他还能在哪里？除了和你们在一起他还能去哪里？  
放开我啊让我去找他！我推着拉文德的手臂，下意识地向前冲撞。拉文德两手按着我的肩膀，把我猛地一甩冲我劈头盖脸一声大吼：“神龙被打倒的时候尼弗尔在龙背上，他被甩下去了啊！王宫前的方向，你从那边过来看到什么飞过去了吗？！”  
甩下去，王宫前。  
我并不想把这些联系起来，拉文德一直在甩我的肩膀让我视线到处乱晃，从高空到远处的皇家猎场，从三两退出皇宫的士兵到皇宫顶楼降下的帝国军旗，从天空中盘旋的胡鹰到如昨日般洁白的盐湖湖面。我的头顶被急速上冲的血液撞得发痛，把目光停在盐湖上，冻在静止的湖面上。  
盐湖。  
莉莉顺着我的目光，扔下牧杖从走道侧边翻出扶手径直跳进湖里，跟在她身后学者和诗人也跟着跳进水中，接着是龙骑士；平静的盐湖漾起波澜又归于平静，贤人们和各大城邦的领导者们从皇宫中走出，更多的人加入到找寻失踪的那个光之战士的队伍中，搜索范围扩大到白山堡另一侧，到基拉巴尼亚山区的水域附近……我被拉文德拉着，他像是怕我也会和尼弗尔在他们眼前忽然消失一样失去踪迹，这个平时照顾着尼弗尔的黑魔法师死死拽着我，用一个法师不该有的力气。我们在皇宫的走廊上僵立到太阳西沉，到新月初升，到搜寻的人们三三两两离去，到从山区接收搜索消息的发报机接二连三的停止工作。  
尼弗尔海姆消失得无影无踪。  
盐湖里没有他的尸体，也没有他的任何装备，通向阿拉米格居住区的密道依然是他亲手封闭时的那样完好无损，整个湖区所有人能够涉足之处皆无半点他的痕迹。  
“如果还要再扩大范围，我们可能需要借助飞空艇或者龙的力量到山群或者云海下面去进一步寻找……”  
“但是不要泄气，龙眼都能从云海里被捞起来，何况是一个活生生的光之战士。”  
“保持对发报机的驻守，其他区域换人轮班，有消息马上通知到诗盟的贤人那里。”  
“…………………………”  
“………………”  
到夜已深沉。  
拉文德劝我去休息一会，他这才肯放开一直抓住我双臂的手，恶战整日后他的疲惫在夜色和篝火下显得更加显眼，我点点头，黑魔法师又回头看看我，走出几步再回头，直到看见我也慢慢走出盐湖的范围走向军队的帐篷他才转身一直向天营门的方向走去。  
我穿过在皇宫附近扎营休息的士兵们三三两两的铺盖和三角帐篷，在靠近山路的地方，一台依然在工作的发报机和接线员坚守着岗位，我走过去在他的身边坐下，年轻的士兵看见我非常紧张的说抱歉，目前还没有任何线索，还在持续监视中。  
我摇头告诉他我在这里等着，他有什么消息马上就可以告诉我，发报机按着分秒一下一下记录着时点，像是从远方传来的脚步；我枯燥的鼓点中渐渐昏睡过去，梦见在天台的尽头尼弗尔海姆向我张开双臂，我扑过去冲进他的怀抱，我的恋人紧紧地抱住我，下巴蹭着我的后脑，双手轻抚我的背脊和耳朵，他长得那么高了——从我见到他还是个瘦瘦小小的男孩子起。  
我的尼弗尔海姆紧紧抱着我，在天台尽头，神龙身前。  
他对我说了什么，可是神龙的咆哮撕裂了他轻轻小小的声音，没我什么都没听到。

VIII

拉文德把我送到萨利僧院。  
“需要我陪你一会吗？”他临离去时问我，他的担心不是没有道理，我看起来太平静了。  
昨天傍晚他们结束了对帝国皇太子芝诺斯融合的神龙的讨伐，但在恶战的最后留在神龙身上的尼弗尔海姆被甩出，没有被以太保护回到地面，失去联系；搜索工作持续了近半日，对于目击有可疑物体坠入的盐湖湖底已经进行过十余次搜索均无结果，湖区和山区的近湖区区域亦没有尼弗尔海姆的踪迹。阿尔菲诺以诗盟的名义公布其为失踪，而作为他人所公认与尼弗尔海姆有亲密关系的我，在宣布时站在旁边，没有任何表示。  
我以为我会发疯似地去找他，会一头扎进那个洁白平静的湖中，光之战士们都没有在欢庆的现场，他们交接着去湖区四周找寻，诗盟的宣布某种程度上默认了尼弗尔海姆的死亡，但是如拉文德所说，光之战士一个都不能少，他们依然在找寻，希望奇迹出现。  
我谢绝了拉文德的好意，拜托他如果得到什么消息及时通知我。  
外出避难的僧侣们还没有回来，僧院依然静悄悄的，尼弗尔选了个好地方，这里可能是我唯一可以为所欲为的屋檐下，我穿过大堂走向后殿的高塔，沿着盘旋的楼梯回到昨天清晨我们出发的地方。那些收拾起来还没带走的行李安静地丢在房间的一角，我走过去把铺盖从背包里拖出来，在向着那个空窗框的方向展开铺好，坐上去，然后躺下。  
也许这个世界上只有这里是离我的尼弗尔最近的地方了。

阿拉米格的解放已近尾声，各地前来的援军渐渐撤离基拉巴尼亚回到他们的故乡，诗盟由于工作性质特殊在此多停留了一段时日，光之战士们依然在繁忙的任务之余孜孜不倦地搜寻尼弗尔海姆的踪迹，包括桑科瑞德和莉瑟。我以治疗师的身份留下来帮助他们工作——毕竟这个世界上大多是士兵还是会为伤痛所苦，在一场庞大而漫长的战役之后，需要抚平的不仅是身体的伤痛，还有内心。  
我向阿尔菲诺要了于里昂热先生的通讯贝番号，理由是想问一些关于尼弗尔的事情；鉴于阿尔菲诺对于尼弗尔在诗盟早期的情况不甚了解，他同意了我的请求。  
在一天的工作收尾的傍晚，我骑着陆行鸟独自来到盐湖旁，接通了于里昂热先生的通讯贝，湖区的以太之晶经过改良后，不仅传送速度变快了，通讯贝之间的联络也变得顺畅，不会再有嘈杂的声响。  
“哪位？”于里昂热先生的交流方式一贯地简洁过头，我报上姓名，通讯贝那头沉默了一会儿，我想他是知道尼弗尔海姆“在战斗中阵亡”这一个官方消息的，等他要问我有何贵干实在多此一举，于是我跳过这一步直接把目的告诉他。  
“冒昧打扰，我想求证一件事情。”  
“请说。”  
我简述了那个夜晚尼弗尔海姆告诉我的一切：“我想确认的就是这个，我相信这件事情在诗盟里应该是有知情人并且这个知情人应该是您。”  
通讯贝的那一头是更加长久的沉默，漫长到让我怀疑是不是过一会儿就会有一个桑科瑞德从背后忽然冒出来割了我的喉咙，那么我还是有必要为自己辩解一下：“请您放心，尼弗尔只和我说过这些，毕竟这是他的猜测，我没有不负责人的告诉他人。  
“但这件事情和尼弗尔的生死相关，请您告诉我。”  
对面传来一声长长的叹息。  
“是的。”于里昂热先生说，除了漫长的沉默之外我几乎听不出他的情绪有任何变化，他说光之战士的形成的确和蛮神一样，所谓的光之加护或者超越之力，实际上就是从大地中获取更多的以太来回复或者强化自己，并且他们的行为很大程度上受到了海德林的影响，在一些问题上他们无法自己选择，看起来像是光之战士做出的决定，而实际上是海德林指示着他们的行动；在接触来自第一原初世界的光之战士们时，于里昂热籍由接触他们更多的证实了这一方面的猜想。  
“但是茉莉。”于里昂热先生最后说：“救世诗盟始终认为他们和我们没有区别，都是人类，是我们的英雄和同胞。”他说你知道了不得了的事情，我可能要考虑采取一点行动。  
“比如说，从今以后你就为诗盟工作。我会和阿尔菲诺谈这件事的。”  
这正合我意。我达成了我的目的，而于里昂热先生，我认为他不怎么需要无意义的嘘寒问暖或感谢关怀，于是我说打扰了，取下通讯贝结束联络，转身向暂时借住的阿拉米格人居住区走去。

尼弗尔海姆的死亡最后变成一种公认的事实，包括诗盟的贤人们也这样认为。  
我因为任务经过一趟石之家时，顺便进去想丢点从阿拉米格带回来的土特产，塔塔露小姐扑过来抱住我的腿：“茉莉！”我蹲下去和她拥抱问好，塔塔露拉着我一定要坐下来喝一杯她特制的药草茶；尼弗尔曾经告诉我他亲自帮塔塔露收集材料，什么血糊糊的眼珠子大肠子之类的都往茶壶里面倒，我本着好奇的目的跟着她进去，被雅·修特拉和芙·拉敏塞了一些饼干，我们一起坐下喝了一杯茶，非常普通的药草茶，可能这么多年过去塔塔露已经改良了配方，我很遗憾再也没有机会感受尼弗尔海姆初入诗盟时体验过的黑暗。  
临离开时，塔塔露忽然又抱住我的腿。她的眼睛里有些亮闪闪的东西，这个熟练的接待人很好地克制了自己的情感：“下次再来玩，有空就多来坐坐和我们一起喝茶啊！”  
我答应塔塔露有空就去，实际上我不怎么去。  
我自请留在基拉巴尼亚区域工作，没有被任何一方拒绝或推辞。  
复兴区域的工作很多、矛盾也非常明显。尽管劳班大将留下来支援阿拉米格的复兴，但是数十年里仇恨和贫瘠深深印在所有人的心中，巨壑难填，工作堆积如山，碰巧忙碌对我来说是一件好事，在悲伤失落迷茫空虚一件一件的经过之后，寂寞留了下来长久的住在我心里，寂寞难耐——但总好过后悔缠身度日如年，它总会被忙碌冲淡让人行尸走肉一般也能够活下去；在空闲时间我会去萨利僧院，在那个结束又出发的高塔中坐下；或者会去盐湖边逛一逛，天气热的时候把脚泡进湖水里，但是并没有湖中仙子浮起来问我是不是掉了一个尼弗尔海姆，倒是有好几次盐湖中传说的两手一头水上漂的怪物真的冒出来，差点把我拖下湖去。  
所以我现在也就在湖边看看，我还是不会水。

我偶尔会觉得应该是这样的。  
就像那个我豁出去想赌一把的凌晨命运可能用另一种方式向我认输，而我承若愿意付出任何代价，并以失去了我愿意为之付出任何代价的那个人为代价，像是赢过了命运的安排。尼弗尔至始至终都奉行他的生存之道，没有奢望任何并且一直留在我身边，在他追求成为一个普通人类的通途中他始终在我两侧陪伴，看起来我像是赢得不错，各种意义上来说都是。  
不管怎么说，我的愿望的确实现了，尼弗尔海姆没有再受到水晶和使命的束缚，尽管我现在依然不知道他身在何处。他一直都努力的战斗了，也努力的实现了他的诺言，以他的生存之道来说那是极好的哲学。  
而我——  
我坐在通向皇宫的走道边，莉瑟刚才匆匆经过，我们点点头算作问候；她现在是个大忙人，有学不完的东西、思考不完的问题、处理不完的麻烦……我不能帮上什么忙，也无法参与其中，我收回送她疾跑进入王宫的目光继续眺望湖面同时也提防着脚下的安全，负责守卫周围的士兵已经很多次警告我不要离湖边太近了，下一次我再被拖走可不一定能幸运地被谁救下。  
而我坐在通向皇宫的长廊边眺望盐湖，白亮的阳光把平静的湖面照耀得闪闪发亮，我在这里等待，等待一个黑发而皮肤雪白的大男孩，有着银色的右眼和金色的左眼，看见我时面无表情的脸上会浮现一丝微笑；我等待着这样的一个大男孩从比他更加洁白的湖水中探出头，穿着有伤风化的上衣和短裤，或许还提着一把漆黑的大剑，敏捷一跳把那个在我脚下回旋打转的白色怪物劈成两半，他或许还会眯起眼睛，轻轻慢慢地用一点点会被呼啸风声吞没的小声音说：“你可真是不小心……”

这对我来说，是极好的哲学。

FIN


	2. 我的恋人是光之战士 II 你已不再

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /当我发现我用纸张写无法好好发挥的时候.jpg  
> /因为5.0太刺激了我还想往下写得调整一些逻辑  
> /设定上和原作稍微有些差池  
> /随缘更新 毕竟又要上班又要打本还要画画 女主很忙【不是

I

我做梦，在夜里，经常的，偶尔的，断断续续的，无法预测的，时而昏沉时而半醒的，怀着深深的遗憾与后悔的。  
我忽然开始连续地梦见尼弗尔海姆，或者我和他在黑衣森林的翠泪择伐区我的树上小屋里度过的时光。  
梦境连发于数周前，距离阿拉米格解放战争已经过去一年。在劳班的扶持下莉瑟正渐渐成长为一个可靠的领导者，乌尔达哈为阿拉米格都城的振兴提供了可贵的资金援助，而被战争硝烟掩埋的白色黄金经过盐村的再度振兴也重现在世人眼前，被那山间国度炙热的太阳照射着，明晃晃地、甚至有些嚣张地展现着自己的光华，民众们渐渐地忘记陈年的积痛从记忆的泥淖中走出，温暖明亮的太阳到底把那些冰冷沉重的黑色都晒干，纷纷地从身体上、从记忆里剥落，他们的笑脸变得更多了。  
我为诗盟在阿拉米格履行的工作也告一段落。  
最初成为诗盟的一份子并不是我真心热衷于无偿的救世奉献工作，而我和这个于我的人生本毫无联系的区域唯一的一线牵连只有尼弗尔海姆，他生前死后自相识起就深深地缠绕着我，至他已经不在的一年后的如今，为了他所有的那一点小秘密我留在了他曾经属于的地方，像是补偿了他的空余。而水晶并没有如贤人们给我补习的光之战士常识课那样，为这个缺了一份子的大家庭填充新成员；相对的连一直口口声声宣城“光之战士一个也不能少”的拉文德也丝毫看不出有失落或者焦虑的样子，他们以缺了一个的阵容继续着各种工作，为东方大陆的守护神镇魂，依旧四下奔波寻找对应无影和帝国的方法，寻求更多的盟友，以及自从加隆德炼铁厂的技术员们在对等石附近的呵欠洞发现奇怪的异象后，他们更是忙得两脚不沾地。  
拉文德也很少提起尼弗尔海姆的事情，或是会有意的避开，也许他心里空着巨大的失落和迷惘，甚至不希望有新人出现。但我无从确证这一点，作为探索队的成员拉文德能和我打上照面的时候少之又少，更何况我对整个局势并没有多大的透彻理解也人微言轻，只能做为普通的办事员驻守在某个区域办理一些传递信息和调查的任务。  
如上所说，我在阿拉米格的救援和伤员医治工作告一段落后回到格里达尼亚，作为黑衣森林区域的联络员挂名在诗盟旗下，隔三差五会接一些没什么难度但不可或缺的指派，其余时间依旧为幻术师行会和冒险者行会服务，负责净化翠泪择伐区周边的环境并击退一些不知好歹的山贼。  
+  
可露儿或是雅修特拉偶尔会路过这里，但是她们总是形色匆匆，除了能偶尔地因为工作需要见过几次，大多数时候她们对于森林的造访更多的来自于通讯贝里面的信息。我回到黑衣森林后的几个月间，生活像退回到我认识尼弗尔海姆之前，如果不是诗盟的通讯贝线路我这几年就像一场睡梦，帮助行会的冒险者们治疗伤痛，定期镇抚择伐区那些不安的残桩，偶尔应付一些来自悬钩群的小客人……直到某一天我在幻术师行会的会客室里看见一个我意想不到的来访者，因为通讯贝中完全没有提到此番安排，至于我在进门看见他时颇感意外忘记寒暄问候。  
“过来坐，茉莉。”拉文德坐在屋角的圆桌旁向我招手让我上前，他的口吻依旧和尼弗尔在时那样亲昵，没有客套的问候直奔主题。  
只是我跟不上趟。  
链接我和诗盟的线早已断了，我和他们的生活形同陌路，我有些僵硬，缓缓走上前把牧杖放在一旁，并不坐下：“我……没收到联络说有工作……”  
拉文德眨眨眼，似乎在理解我前言不搭后语的回话，他才想起我有这么一份诗盟联络员的工作——在他眼里可能并不存在的工作，与他来说我比起作为的同事，更多的还是故人。对于他们所经历的事情来说我的任务过于微不足道，并非他们傲慢无视，只是相比之下甚至不如鸿毛之轻令他无从记挂罢了，他始终是那么重情感的人，或许对他来说我无论在哪，哪怕与他们反目他也会为了情分让我三份吧——终于想起有这么一回事的拉文德非常自如的微笑带过了气氛的尴尬，他主动拉着我的手腕让我在他身旁的木桩凳上坐下，接触到被木匠打磨光滑的平面的一瞬间我无关紧要地想起我日复一日的镇抚工作总是和这些木桩子说话，心里发毛连着身体也僵硬了起来，我机械地对拉文德笑笑把不自在掩盖过去。  
“抱歉，我应该提前和你说一声——”拉文德一叠声轻轻向我道歉：“我刚好有空想来看看你，不是诗盟的工作请托，安心吧！”他也跟着笑起来，眼角多了一些笑纹，我忽然想起他已经三十多岁快要四十，虽然精灵族的年纪和平原人，或是我们猫魅都不一样而更加漫长，但他确实已经不再是活蹦乱跳的小青年，和我刚认识他是还有些戏谑的样子不同了。我私底下认为这和尼弗尔海姆有很大关系，纵使我和尼弗尔的情感密不可分，拉文德和尼弗尔的羁绊也一直令我羡慕又嫉妒：拉文德把年少孤独的尼弗尔海姆教养长大，栽培他、扶持他、并令莉莉诟病那般地溺爱放纵他，亲似血亲兄弟，更似血缘父子，尼弗尔的亡失对于他的打击未必有分毫轻于我；就算我和尼弗尔的爱情坚不可摧，和拉文德共处时我依然本能地会有一些负面的情绪滋生。而有所经历有所得失的男人不管有意无意都善于安抚我的那一点小不满，他笑着拍拍我的肩膀我便无法再和他计较或是想要分个高下，身体跨着放松下去不再绷着肩膀，也感到头顶的耳朵贴到了脑后，完全是被长辈驯服的样子。  
我只是想来看看你……拉文德轻声说，他从背后的包裹里拿出包装精美的纸盒：“塔塔露要我捎来的，她让你偶尔也去和石之家的大家伙见个面，大家都很想你。”  
塔塔露的信在我的桌上堆了四五封，我默不作声，后来她在通讯贝问过我之后我非常刻意地把状态设置成了仅接受消息装出很忙碌的样子——反正所有人都知道我除了为诗盟工作之外还兼着幻术师和冒险者行会两份事，偶尔还帮衬黄蛇队，无论怎么看都是切实的大忙人。倒也不是不想念诗盟的大家凑在一起笑笑闹闹的时候，我也想大家，我说，可是我太忙了。  
可是我无法忍受想起失去尼弗尔海姆的那一瞬间的感觉。  
+  
阿尔菲诺宣布结论的那一瞬间我其实没什么感觉，并在那之后的很长时间都没什么感觉，连悲伤都没有，也不会想起什么，甚至在偶尔听见阿拉米格重建工地的粗壮工人们讲黄段子时还会跟着笑出声；就好像我从不知道尼弗尔已经永远离我而去了，依然像以往一样他只是被那些奇怪的探索工作纠缠，长年累月脱不开身，我只是在等他，和以前一样，没什么不同。但实际上又有不同。  
我觉得很空，一种周身到意识都放空的状态，如果爱恋是填充意识的组成部分那么我的精神确实空出了一大块无从填补，就像走在薰衣草苗圃早灵二月的晨雾里，浓厚、但是没有气候所有的湿、冷或是粘滞，我知道我在完成阿拉米格住民们的请托，为工人祛毒，为产妇祈祷，为孩子治疗，但那都是我的身体在执行，而我的意识停在听到消息后独自在萨利僧院的塔顶呆坐的那个早晨，没有思想，没有反应。我还活着，可“我”已经和尼弗尔一起死了。  
诗盟的贤人们大概能够理解我的状态，他们见多识广不乏会见识几个失去挚爱的样本，可是他们实在忙得不可开交没有余力来和我谈谈，何况我的损失相比他们的损失微不足道；重要的拯救世界战友和生死相依的恋人究竟哪个更重要我也无法区分，塔塔露和于里昂热或许有些空余；于里昂热在我从阿拉米格动身返回，在沙之家落脚时请我去他的房间坐坐。我上一次进他的房间是尼弗尔穿着女装在外面闯了祸事时，这根本不该是光之战士所为，可他们也总会做些荒唐事……到底是拯救的英雄还是碌碌的凡人——我惶惶然想着跟于里昂热进屋在宽大的书桌旁坐下，学者把手里的书放到一旁揭下斗篷上的兜帽和眼镜：“你要喝点什么吗？”  
不用。我答道。我头一次看见于里昂热的相貌，回了些精神，又因为盯着他看觉得不好意思收回目光，很快又陷入不自觉的空盲中。  
于里昂热也不和我客气，我说不要他便折返回他的大桌在我对面坐下，和拉文德的亲昵不同，他像正经的对谈一样，不论何时不论来着何人都坐在最正式的方位上。他盯着我，就像我刚才探看他，但他显然不是探看，只是盯着，直到连我这样神游也感到不自在，这可能是尼弗尔死后我第一次正常的，带着思维和意识地和人说话，我不想看于里昂热的眼睛，低下头问他：“是您有什么委托？”  
“有东西要请你送到幻术师行会，”于里昂热毫不拖泥带水地答道：“此外也想和你谈谈。”  
说实话于里昂热认真讲话时候能听懂的人可能没几个，我此时很担心他万一把任务委托也说得不像人话我要怎么去完成，可那有什么用呢。我只能点点头：“您请说。”  
原本以为他会说上一段时间，但于里昂热只说了三句话就结束了我预期漫长的对谈。  
“尼弗尔海姆在这张桌子上躺过*1，因为某些不得已的原因。”  
“他没有离开这里。”  
“但总会走的。”  
我听得不明所以，想开口问问尼弗尔是不是和他有什么难以言说的一夜情，又一想我的脑子在想什么鬼东西，于里昂热怎么可能。赶快摇头把这些事吞下去追问他要我带什么去黑衣森林，只是短短几分钟后雾又包围了我，我习以为常，那时候我已经默认为我的下半生可能都要在这空盲中度过，直到死亡仁慈终于愿意收容我。  
中途又在各种委托和任务之间兜转了很久，见过塔塔露，她替我把在于里昂热那里预留的谈话时间满满当当地填上，还顺手收了个利息，又给了我一些聆听的报酬——真是聆听，我就坐在塔塔露身边，却觉得她的声音很远、很轻微、很渺茫，我机械地应了一些嗯，是，我会好好地之类的客套话，心里有些抱歉。塔塔露是真的为我们难过、也为尼弗尔难过但是我没办法好好地回应他，我放空得越久，觉得身体好像被看不见的雾黏住动惮不得，连抬一下手臂握住她的手都不请愿，点点头也让我觉得累极了。我几乎是挂在陆行鸟上回到的黑衣森林。  
以前在幻术师行会一起学习的师兄弟们看见我的样子，职业的本能让他们认为我不对劲，他们不管我情愿或否把我架到雅恩·斯密老师面前。  
“都出去吧。”老师说。他把师兄弟们都支开，关上房门在我身边蹲下。  
我瘫在地毯上，一只手慢吞吞地探到身后的包裹里把于里昂热托付的东西拿出来递给老师，心里知道这样真是大不敬，可我一点动的力气都没有。  
不像话。老师接过包裹放到身后，倾向前压在我身上，额前的长角几乎顶在我的脑门上：“想死吗？”  
我点点头，又摇摇头。  
是的，我已经不知道余生做什么好了。不行，我要等尼弗尔回来，他没有死，我也不能死。  
“对不起……”我有气无力地答道。  
“不想吗？”老师不屑地说，他抬手把我的眼皮抹下去让眼帘合上，像对待一具尸体那样，像镇抚死者和亡灵那样用了力量：“可你已经死了。”  
我猛然一怔，僵着身体弹坐起来，在阿拉米格的皇宫顶台狂奔追逐之后我还是第一次有这么大动作，险些真的被伏在我身上的老师的长角戳了眼睛，我能感到身体的每一个反应：我开始发抖，鼻腔发热，嘴巴不受控制地张大，全身的毛孔都张开了，甚至能感到尾巴和耳朵上的绒毛纷纷起立，感到胸口蔓延开所有的肋骨都颤抖到剧痛……长久以来，半年的时间里我几乎失去了这些感觉，他们忽然像洪水爆发冲过不设防的堤坝，教我终于意识到这一场流亡的始末，理解到我对于尼弗尔的死亡的认知更早始于天台的诀别，而非由别人告知，理解到我并没有缺失什么，而是贪欲越来越大，理解到是怎样的后悔和绝望吞掉了我。我听见自己在不受控制地发出些奇怪的声音，像森林里那些被镇抚送归消散在以太洪流中不安的死灵最后的哀嚎，抖抖索索地伸出一只手向一旁方才被我忽然暴起掀开摔倒，现在已经端端正正坐好的老师求救。  
“哭吧。”老师说。  
我还没摆脱意识的魔怔、又加了些醒觉的混乱、就算身体做好了痛嚎的准备却没有感到悲伤的源头，但在行会长大，从小受到训练，惯于听见这个声音发号施令便立刻执行，身体本能地开始缩紧，蛮力抓住两臂拉扯得衣服的肩线也嵌进肉里，我在茫然的后劲里不自觉地把自己的嚎叫声填满了空荡荡的树洞，叫得声嘶力竭，不间断也不停歇；之后变成了呜咽，变成了真正的痛哭。过去的时间走马灯般在眼前飞快略过，半年无知无觉的时间流逝渐渐地塞进记忆里。空荡荡的单人间、盘旋在夜空的胡鹰的呼啸、莉莉刻意回避的视线和语调、塔塔露婆娑的泪眼、萨利僧院塔顶穿堂而过的冰冷晨风……还有阿拉米格上空白得为谁悼亡一般的太阳——  
尽管我不信也不肯信尼弗尔确实已经死去了，但我悲伤、为自己的莽撞悲伤、为自己的自大悲伤、为空虚和寂寞悲伤、为后悔不自禁地悲伤。便任由得眼泪鼻水滴滴答答落在衣襟上，哀嚎的声音难听得变了调。  
在漫长的释放和发泄之后，我躺在地板上问老师，我该怎么办。  
在遇到尼弗尔之前我没想过这些，因为我的人生平淡的不能再平淡，我自认为便会平淡走向终结，甚至不能改一改我的母系姓氏。  
而在尼弗尔出现在我的人生中之后我也不曾想过这些，他对我来说就像永恒，我轻易地以为我们必然可以携手走到人生的终结，也从未怀疑过或忧虑过，哪怕他一次又一次地追逐死亡从不停息。  
我甚至祈祷他安然如人类般死去以获得平静，却忘记他撒手而去我该如何自处。  
如我现在窘然瘫睡在老师房间的地板上，不知他是否真的去的安然、也不知我今后该何去何从。  
我抬手抹掉眼泪，瞪着屋顶昏暗的黄色灯盏。旁边衣料摩挲的声音响起，渐远，最后消失在门扉后。  
“睡吧。”老师说，他把声音留在身后。  
我睡了漫长的两天，再醒过来的时生活像回到了尼弗尔从未出现过的时候。  
我不再会觉得放空，尽管依然会时常想起那个离别前的夜晚，或是临别是天台上的烈风刮过脸颊的痛感，我开始做梦。  
时常的、接二连三的、连贯清晰的。  
我总是梦见他坐在我们的树屋里那张桌子旁，趴在桌上，面前放着空盘子，偶尔没规矩地用餐叉敲盘子的边缘发出轻微清脆的声响抱怨自己饿了；或是左手捏着刚才吃了一口的包裹山羊肉和奶酪的三文治，右手不知饕足地伸向盘子去拿黄油土豆，两颊被食物塞得鼓鼓囊囊说话都不清楚；又或是趴在睡床上把毯子睡得绞成一条夹在两腿间，一丝不挂的身体就那么大咧咧地敞在早晨偶尔有妖精路过的窗台下面……  
尼弗尔海姆时时出现在我的梦中，仿佛他就在身边，仿佛他从未离去。  
+  
而拉文德的到来像是招来了久违的二月雾，格里达尼亚的冬天也将来临，森林湿润水汽有多在寒冷的早晨凝结成雾气并不奇怪，但我却对那空茫的几个月份本能的恐惧。  
诗盟的他们让我强调和放大“尼弗尔不在了，我孤身一人”的认知，尽管我现在过得看起来还好但我毫无长进，依然惧怕着这一事实并反感事实带来的一切，无论塔塔露如何的关心、拉文德如何地关照，他们寄来的包裹总放在我的桌上，有时候是殷切问候的信件，有时候是在忙碌中采买的特产或是精心制作的料理，但我下意识地不去和他们接触。如今诗盟对我来说是一个坐标，更像我和尼弗尔的过去的见证，它在那里，我无法将它舍弃，但也不想回头看见它提醒着我不能再弥补的遗落。  
“我挺好的……就是兼职几份事情委托比较多……”我避开拉文德的视线，尽量使自己语气自然：“你也很忙吧，这么花时间过来没关系吗？”  
拉文德的手还搭在我肩膀上，像个痛苦的源点，籍他的接触我觉身体从肩膀上蔓延开僵硬感，尽管拉文德只是要给我些慰藉，我消受不住还是把他的手拿开放回桌上。  
“对不起……”我小声说。我……思忖再三我还是决定坦白拉倒，何必弄得彼此都不自在：“……看见你们我会觉得很难受。”  
轻松的笑意从拉文德脸上退了下去，他点点头不再贴着我很近。  
“看着你们想以前一样到处跑，忙着这样那样的事情，好像他从没有存在过一样，我很难过……就算种类似的事情发生过事情，就算知道你们也是情非得已……”  
“我知道。我很抱歉。”拉文德答道。他的眼眶周围渲染了一层深色，被高耸的眉骨挡住顶灯落下的光线。  
“……尼弗尔真的死了吗？”我下意识地问，我很想这么问，每次看见他们行色匆匆满世界颠簸，或者偶尔在通讯贝里听见几句笑话，我总是想这么问。我想用过往尼弗尔失踪的经历劝慰自己他们有他们的不得已，但我始终还是怀疑，并且在此无法控制，对于拉文德我完全地信任，终于发问出口。  
而我一向信赖的拉文德回报我以沉默。  
沉默又沉默之后他回复给我似曾相似的句子。  
“尼尔一直都在。”  
“但总会离开的。”  
黑衣森林的夜晚在候鸟的沉鸣中来临，星五月已近尾声，东雾在黑夜里悄无声息地覆盖了森之都的上空。  
拉文德在沉默中又坐了一阵，说了些安慰的话，他说时间到了该告辞了，留下被拜托带来的东西后离去，除了塔塔露手制的美味点心之外还有一封信。  
那是于里昂热从巴尔德西昂接到的东西，说是可露儿要交给你的，可能是什么委托吧。拉文德走之前说，你看着联系谁就好了。

II

我在自己经常走动的区域，经过森林和军队的许可之后盖了一间小树屋。在翠泪择伐区上游的一颗大树上，我拿到这个申请时已经见过尼弗尔的娘家人， 对于一个寂寂无名之人提出这样的要求——或许也不算那么不为人所知吧，至少黄蛇队的士兵都认识我是某个区域的净化者，在居民之间也算小有名气会被委托一些日常的小事：给孩子祛病或祝福之类的，但在幻术师行会这样的人多得很，换而言之行会的成员本身就作为元灵的仆从受到一般民众和军队的尊敬，过于常见，不足以拓开先例让我足以有面子到可以拿着许可在森林里居住——薰衣草苗圃也不过开放给卓越的冒险者、更不用说巴斯卡隆是什么盛名鼎鼎的人物；我多少想过我得到这个方便是托了诗盟谁的美言，毕竟那时有好几个乐于关心盟友琐事的贤人在，那时也不似现在这样纷乱繁忙……  
那时我和尼弗尔还有大把的时间花销和枉费。  
久违的见到拉文德并没有使我多么愉悦或怀念，反而比平时多了几分疲累。我推掉晚上已经预定好要去住宅区为新生的孩子祝福的委托，谎称自己感冒了不宜出现在有体弱孩子的场合将任务转交给师兄，独自一人回到树屋里倒头就睡。屋子里的东西少了很多——我丢弃了很大一部分，包括我和尼弗尔一起滚过的所有床单和毯子，那些成双成对的餐具和便鞋，但凡是能勾起我回忆的东西我都咬着牙一股脑塞进箱子里，或者丢掉或者捐赠给救助站。并不是因为我想要和过去一刀两断，而是我没有勇气面对过去的回忆，我在夜里不断地做梦，每次都在和梦中的尼弗尔视线相撞时就醒来，没有一次我们的目光真正接触过；我试想尼弗尔或许有话和我说，但我逃了，许是我在清楚地意识到事实后依然不愿承认，许是我深深恐惧这个事实之后将会带来的一切，我卑鄙的一次又一次出逃将尼弗尔强制留锁在我的梦里不许他了却心愿。我在现实里抗拒又在梦境里贪恋，把家里的东西丢得干干净净，如今屋内陈设甚至比我在百合岭独居时还要简洁。  
不知是腹中饥饿催促还是屋外鸟鸣连连，我再度从遇见尼弗尔的梦中醒来时天色尚早，只是这次的梦与以往有所不同，我久违地梦见了尼弗尔少年的时候，约莫十六七岁，我刚刚遇到他没多久。

我听说过人类和精灵族的混血后代会和纯血的精灵族有些不一样，比如身高上的一些差距，或是耳朵的形状，尼弗尔符合这两项标准，他又远比同族短小，形状更加尖锐的耳朵和即使与人类相比也算纤细的身材，十六七岁的他大约和十三四岁的猫魅族差不多高，即使精灵族在幼年的体型普遍矮小尼弗尔也算得上是典型中的典型，可他是个纯而又纯粹的精灵，便使他显得有些那么的不普通；尼弗尔穿着亚麻布缝制的白罩衫——那时候塔塔露还没有开拓制衣的天赋，他的衣服多半是捡些好心家庭的馈赠，衣服不是很合身，在身上随着风吹晃晃荡荡偶尔露出半截雪白的肩膀和明晃晃的锁骨，上衣的下摆乱糟糟地扎在深色亚麻垮裤里，脚下木质的凉鞋口露出几个洁白却沾着尘土的脚趾，像刚从淤泥里起出的贝珠。他捏着弓站在魔女咖啡馆的招募版前，背后背着箭筒和护胸的皮革轻甲——他不爱穿那些，从小就是；尼弗尔海姆看着招募版，我站在他身后看着他，他还披着长发，两侧发尾左右梳开搭在肩上，和衣领交叠露出后颈一个隐秘的三角；我盯着他的背，透过层层装备和服装好像能看见他洁白年轻的胴体一样。尼弗尔在版面前踟躇一阵，抬手揭下那张我再熟悉不过的招募纸，他托着纸张小心翼翼地四下探看，寻找可能一起完成任务的战友……谁想得到他这副乖乖又胆怯的样子下面是截然相反的放纵和傲慢，我在背后默默地看着他缩着肩膀问旁人是否愿意同行忍俊不禁，偷偷笑话他只会窝里横。在我自顾自的偷着乐时没有注意到少年的目光已经投向这边，如历史既定要发生的那样他就会走过来，我会因为他漂亮的脸蛋忍不住想问问他是否需要治疗师的帮助……  
我并不是不会想如果我们不曾相识他会不会过得和我一样平淡、更加无情，便不会如此苦恼和普通人的距离，也不必去追求一些他不该追求的东西。尽管我从不否认和尼弗尔相爱是多么美好的事情，但我也无法不承认这份爱情未尝不是引他走向毁灭的开端。我在梦中看见少年一步一步走向我，带着那副乖顺老实又怯生生的样子，像是一只丝毫不知自己正步向死亡的羔羊，在睡梦中我感到现实中切实的恐慌，我后退一步从梦中醒觉，目光透过时常有妖精看见尼弗尔赤裸裸地在床上昏睡的窗口，屋外阳台上的布棚在冬季模糊的早晨像一块黑色的异形盘踞在天空的一角。那是尼弗尔从乌尔达哈带回来的大布棚，也是唯一属于他而我舍不得扔掉的东西。入夏的时候就算在树屋里也嫌燥热，坐在阳台上通风虽好但日光暴晒难受，尼弗尔把这块五彩斑斓的大布卷千里迢迢从沙之家抱着带回格里达尼亚，向我抱怨他跟着米尔布克*2在南撒顶着烈日挖了几天的明矾、把火墙附近的毛球都屠杀了干净险些断了生物规律才换回来；我们用这块漂亮的编织布做成木屋阳台的天棚，从此以后夏日不会再为燥热所苦，也平添了些无法预料的乐趣。关于这阳台上的春梦也不是没有，尼弗尔海姆赤裸着上身歪在对风的木椅上吃冰品，他刚从树下的河川洗澡上来，全身上下只挂着一块毛巾遮羞，灵四月的夜晚也酷暑难耐，刨冰很快融化，他只是端着舀满冰沙的勺子回答我的话的当会糖水便已经顺着勺子滴落在他身上，在雪白的胸口沿着并不丰厚的胸肌下滑，陷进人鱼线，最后屯在肚脐里，尼弗尔把手上的半化糖水吞下，用手指把没落到窝渠里的彩色甜水拦截在腹肌边，他举着手指，看看我便坏笑着把指头递过来，而我明知这是刻意的勾引却也乐的心甘情愿地落网。太过了。我眨眨眼把过去的情色回忆抹掉从被窝里坐起身，冰冷的空气蹿进睡衣让我清醒了不少。起身后可以看到桌上的那个包裹，昨晚拉文德带来的，用来充饥倒是刚好。  
也就顺便把那封来历奇怪的信看看……我挪到床尾，伸手把包裹勾过来，食物放在床边小凳上，叼好一个手握点心拆开那封我想不到会和我有什么的交际的可露儿小姐托人几番辗转交到我手上的信。  
我拆开信把内包的东西倒在床单上，只有一张以太成像的胶片和两张脏兮兮的、像是从什么本子里撕下来的纸张。我拿起胶片对着光看了看，以太成像的环境似乎不好，影像非常模糊，似乎是一个人在非常混乱的环境中，不知是摄影者本身颠簸奔跑还是拍摄的环境过于嘈杂，大约可以辨别是一场混战……可这和我有什么关系呢，我随手把照片放到一边拈起那两张看起来很脏的纸，细看几分才识得那深色不是什么尘泥污垢，却是干涸的血水；纸上的内容已经很模糊，需要仔细分辨才能认出写了什么，依然是些我不理解的不知所谓的字眼：疑似样本、攻击性、请求判断支援，B173，巴尔德西昂……  
尼弗尔海姆。  
+  
我用最快的速度赶到沙之家，疯狂擂响于里昂热的房间的大门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 参照【于里昂热的食卓】，等我写了就有了。【？  
> *2 私设光战之一，跑主线组的武僧，鲁加族北洋女性，业余爱好是采集和生产。


	3. 苍白旖想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼弗尔海姆：mob  
> 茉莉：不，你不是，你没有，我不接受
> 
> \+ DK本K下辈子转职战士的尼弗尔海姆自述  
> \+ FSN补魔梗滥用【不是

“你问我那是什么感觉？”

黑发少年在瓦尔河畔站起身，常风的晨雾以为以太乱流影响比外接浓厚得多，几乎要因为他湿漉漉的皮肤粘附在冰冷河水顺着细瘦的身体下行的轮廓上。

他刚才在河边猎杀了一头体型大于他数倍的巨水蛇，怪物的血液把周边滩涂染成一派不详的青花色，然后这个身高甚至没有成年猫魅族那般的少年精灵把斧头丢在岸边的灌木丛中脱掉衣服毫不在乎地就着污染的河水清洗了被血污粘附的身体和头发，深色的水珠顺着漆黑的发梢下落随着他的动作不断地换行轨迹，如一顶海蓝宝石珠串点缀的发罩。少年对着在岸边关切地看着他的白魔法师猫魅咧嘴笑笑——这是他在成长后少有的表情，或许是因为他还是“新的”不会顾忌太多而格外的嚣张又不加掩饰：“就像睡了一场好觉起来一样。”

一年数百日几千时亿万秒他轻描淡写地带了过去，其中夹杂着我无尽的寂寞孤独与后悔。

我一度在那些天气晴好云淡风轻一如我现在面前少年表情的时日里坐在盐湖畔以为自己不会后悔，而在晴好之后的暴风雨夜里雷电交加狂风呼啸，我独自一人裹着寂寞后悔难耐，我不能没有尼弗尔，哪怕我希望他快乐希望他得以被救赎能够寻得永远的解脱大于一切，可他没有，他还在我面前，还在诅咒和轮回中，又一次。

我被后悔淹死在瓦尔湖畔干燥无水的落叶堆上。可是我对面的知道我们的一切的，我的以往的新的情人不知道，那时候我在后悔而他在沉睡。

少年尼弗尔海姆看着我，他显然被冻得不轻，嘴唇呈现着我从未见过的深紫色，他却不颤抖也不畏缩，只是笑着走了过来。我把斗篷递给他让他至少可以抵挡清晨的寒风，那些浓雾黏在他的身上跟着他，模糊了他的形状把他变成基拉巴尼亚盐湖边境风沙里颤抖的高茎白花。尼弗尔接过毛毯，在我身边坐下。

“你的表情让我觉得我给你添了很多麻烦。”少年说。

“可我只是来回一趟而已，就像你问到的那样。他们为了能保守秘密有很多不得已的谎话，但是大部分基于实情是真的。”

“不管是我要吃掉比他们多出几倍的以太，还是海德林其实并不喜欢我这样不服从她却要掠夺她的怪物，还是我——”

尼弗尔海姆祖母绿的双眼从我面前划过，那是我没见过的颜色，原本属于他的真正的颜色。犹如常风地最绚烂的以太结晶，犹如我们面前被血染的湖水深深，我没见识过原本的不被海德林束缚的他，充满野性和挑衅地就在我的身旁生龙活虎气势汹汹地挑战着我的缅怀、记忆、珍重不已的记忆和为止扼腕的深重悔意，那个让我负有如此的尼弗尔不是这样的小子。

“——我需要他们给我以太，特别是受伤的时候。拉文德总是跟着我，因为我非常的、非常的需要以太。”

沉默许久尼弗尔还是回答了我的质疑。

“没错，也许我一开始只是因为被你的以太吸引了，海德林管束着我让我没有办法发挥出该有的战斗力，那时候我非常饿，连宝石兽都能让我产生奇怪的想法毕竟那是一大团新鲜热乎的以太。”他说的很隐晦，但是不妨碍我理解其中的意思。

我们的每一次甜蜜的邀约和他的渴求。

那一瞬间尼弗尔的眉眼垂下去，我惶惶然还以为是在魔女咖啡馆相见的某一个晴好午后，他眉眼惺忪的疲倦神情，身上偶尔缠着些绷带，总是没睡够一样趴在桌上软绵绵地看着我对我勾起一点嘴角，那样企盼的眼神让我情不自禁。

“被伊芙利特重伤以后……他们要把我锁起来并不是因为我无法接受自己的身体变化很想死，而是因为我像疯狗一样，看见谁、只要有一点以太也好我都想吃掉，哪怕真的只是阿尔菲诺的宝石兽。拉文德每天给我提供两次以太，可是那不够，甚至把拉文德也折磨得差点消失；可我的身体恢复需要的比他们想象的还要多，堪比召唤蛮神。”

那样的我太恶心了。少年尼弗尔海姆笑着说：“恶心得让我想弄死自己。”

我用眼角余光瞥过尼弗尔海姆，他的身体是重新生成过的，刚留下一些新鲜刺激的伤疤，不过就我的印象来说这些伤口很快就会愈合到无影无踪，毕竟这里的以太浓度是外界的几倍之强，在此尼弗尔海姆如鱼得水，那些陈年的痕迹自然都不会再有。

“很多次？”

“很多次。”

“比我们在一起的时候还要多？”

“无法相比。”

“是怎样的？”

我以为我疯了，脱口而出。我在心里审视自己的目的，为自己开脱这不是嫉妒，我怎能相信这不是嫉妒。可我平平然淡淡地问我的恋人，甚至对他笑了一下：“我觉得我的技术会比较好。”

尼弗尔海姆扭过头，睫毛被浓雾黏住把原本就稀薄的晨光挡在眉眼前，他的绿眼睛透不见光，变得比我们面前的河水更加晦暗。

“拉文德是那种很顾忌别人想法的人。”尼弗尔海姆说。

“他每次都会小心翼翼地把自己洗的很干净，因为要直接接触不能用任何阻隔，他生怕会传给我什么病，可是我比他脏多了。”

少年尬笑起来，大约是猛然吸进浓雾的尘埃，咳嗽几声。

“还要把屋子里的温度弄得刚刚好，给我擦药油，从里到外，给我喂止痛药……我们房间的床不大，你知道的，他怕我撞伤手脚会用软布把我的腿捆住固定起来。”

“最开始我很难受，他太绅士了。每一个动作都怕我有不舒服，非常缓慢，可是我饿得发疯，两眼发红没有理智甚至鬼叫起来，他就一口睡眠药渡过来——他从来不吻我，只是用手，从头到脚，我觉得自己身体被他摩挲得发烫，要直到我神志不清没有力气狂叫或者挣扎了他才会慢慢地开始。”

“我迷迷糊糊地，被睡眠药迷的眼冒金星……天知道那是不是我们攻略巴哈时候丢在魔物身上用的相同配方，我也不知道是不是幻觉，就开始胡乱喊。”

“他一边这样那样，一边用手慢慢地抚摸。除了那里他不会动任何地方，非常老实地完成他的任务，如果不是我被他那个尺寸顶得错觉自己下身被劈开了甚至幻觉腿间开花一直开到胸口，他可能只是像在安抚他的兄弟。”

“他的以太涌进来我就越来越晕乎，像泡在热水里一样，想去自己弄前面，可是他早就把我的手也捆好了不准我乱动。非常难受。等到他退出去的时候我甚至想干呕，要半个或者一个星时才能从药物和醉以太里面缓过来，接着他给我洗干净，再给我灌够睡眠药，按照于里昂热他们的嘱咐重新把我锁起来。”

“我在那个空房间里，什么都没有。他们怕我自杀什么都不放，其实我也起不来，脖子上挂着十几斤重的铁球我只能趴着，睡不着又被药效罩着，脑子不清不醒全是幻象，好像刚才和我发生一切的都是你，或者说我那时候只想要你，想得发疯。”

“想着你会舔我的牙龈，会咬我的鼻尖和嘴角，会亲吻的我眼皮，会吮吸我的喉结，会抚弄我的身体任何一个需要被安抚的地方，把我的胸口掐到肿起来……天知道我以前从没觉得有点胸肌是个不错的事情，至少被掐着会觉得更舒服。”

然后拉文德被我榨干到不行，和海雄旅团去处理泰坦时候出了差错重伤差点没了这人，他没办法再给我补充以太。尼弗尔海姆顿了顿回头看向我：“——再然后。”

再然后会发生什么我心知肚明，而我内心空空不觉任何。

至少尼弗尔海姆还在这里，我还应该奢求什么呢？我不想看那双绿眼睛，怕再问什么或是想到什么，装作漫不经心地拨弄指甲缝间的死皮，漫不经心至于用力过猛撕掉一长条，血便争先恐后地涌出来，我把手指头塞进嘴里，完全忘记了对我来说就是治愈一抹的事情。锈色味道从舌尖漫下去渐淡于无，我忽然怀念起基拉巴尼亚干燥腥甜的空气。

“莉莉也给你提供过以太吗？”

我已经无从去想自己为什么要这样问了，至少尼弗尔海姆的性幻想里还全是我，我是否该觉得是一点安慰？还是说我该更愤怒一些？

“怎么可能。”尼弗尔海姆哑然失笑，声音拔高几度，终于和他少年稚气又格外美丽的脸和衬上，有了几分符合这种不羁的活泼：“我说过我不要她的，只怕她就是给我以太的每一分钟都还不会忘记教育我。”

空旷的河畔陷入寂静。调查队在一座山峰后的另一个区域，此时这里除了一些来往的魔物之外没有他人，我们扭过头，发现对方刚好也看过来，相视一笑。至少莉莉这个话题值得这些。

尼弗尔半干结霜的头发上落了几片灰白的晶体，他起身把斗篷叠整齐放在我面前：“下雪了。”

说完他便一丝不挂地经过我，在灌木丛边拿起刀刃上青花色的血液干涸的斧子和弄脏的衣物沿着河流上行消失在雪与雾的壁障之后。


End file.
